


El rostro de un sinvergüenza (español)

by creepend



Series: El rostro de un sinvergüenza [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other, School, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepend/pseuds/creepend
Summary: Hola, mi nombre es Obito Uchiha, pero pueden llamarme Tobi. Luego de un trágico accidente que nos unió como familia,  decidimos dejar de viajar y vivir en el pueblo donde papá nació.Ahora soy el cliché de  un "misterioso" estudiante que llega a mitad de año,  espero agradar a mis nuevos compañeros a pesar de tener mi rostro cubierto y ser un idiota a nivel social.





	1. Soy un estudiante cliché

Llegué a mitad de año escolar, aquel accidente me dejó más de medio año en pésimo estado y no poder moverme fue una tortura. Hasta hoy, no tenía permitido salir ni nada por mis heridas, así que mi primer día de clases era especial. No solo por ser el cliché de chico nuevo y misterioso que llega de la nada para enamorar a la chica linda del lugar, cuyo amigo de la infancia está enamorado de ella, y ahora debe debatirse entre ellos dos mientras salvan al mundo. Bueno, tal vez eso no.  
Mi entusiasmo era palpable, si pudiera estaría saltando de aquí para allá cantando "I want to break free" de Queen. Pero lo máximo que podía hacer era vestirme con la ropa de mi madre y aspirar la casa con ritmo, pero no me apetecía en estos instantes. Me faltaban algunos meses más de fisioterapia para poder hacer monerías.  
Ese día mi padre me dejó antes de irse a trabajar lo que llamábamos el desayuno cliché americano, conformado por las clásicas tostadas y jugo de naranja. Lo tomé con dificultad puesto que tenía que cuidar que las vendas que cubrían gran parte de mi rostro no se estropearan. Finalmente me aseé y me puse el uniforme, una camisa blanca manga larga y pantalones negros, la corbata negra con detalles rojos la dejé para después, no sabía cómo ponérmela.  
Entonces sonó el timbre, cojeé hasta la puerta. Era mi primo Itachi, ese día iba a llevarme e introducirme a los muchachos de la clase además de explicarme cosas del pueblo, puesto que recién nos habíamos mudado.

\- Hey, Tobi- Dijo con voz melodiosa -Es extraño verte...parado ¿Listo para tu primer día?-

\- Sí...estoy algo nervioso- mi voz se escuchaba extraña con tantas vendas encima -Tú sabes que nunca estuve mucho tiempo en una escuela, y pensar que estaré más tiempo de lo que acostumbro en esta me da escalofríos -

Itachi era el único a quien podía confiar mis sentimientos. Desde que llegué aquí estuve postrado e inmóvil en una cama, y él, sin apenas conocerme y de manera desinteresada se aseguró de cuidarme cuando mi padre no podía, pasarme los deberes de la escuela y enseñarme todo lo que avanzaban. Era el mejor primo del mundo.  
\- Tranquilo, estarás conmigo - Me dijo, tranquilizándome al instante - Mira, traje mi bicicleta, te llevaré en ella -  
Se hizo a un lado revelando detrás de él una bicicleta de touring color gris, de esas que se usan para recorrer largas distancias y cargar peso. Me llamó la atención que en el manubrio llevaba un colgante de una pequeña nube roja, pero no pregunté. Me monté con dificultad en el rack trasero con la mochila en la espalda una vez que mi primo de largos cabellos se hubiera acomodado llevando la suya delante su cuerpo.  
Finalmente empezamos el trayecto, el que mi casa se encontrase en una bajada nos beneficiaba para alcanzar una velocidad decente, el camino de tierra se convirtió en pavimento a medida que nos íbamos acercando a nuestro destino.  
Supe por boca de Itachi que en mi futura clase no había muchos estudiantes, pero que todos eran singulares. Desde un chico que usaba barbijo 24/7 hasta una chica que fabricaba cualquier cosa que le pidieras con papel. En parte me emocionaba poder estar con gente tan interesante, pero por otra parte me asustaba porque yo no era un dios social y me dificultaba crear lazos.  
Finalmente llegamos y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Bajé cuidadosamente de la bici e Itachi se dispuso a estacionarla en el espacio designado. Luego de esto lo seguí dentro la institución, temblando como una hoja y posando mi único ojo no cubierto en todo lo que podía para memorizarlo y así guiarme en el futuro.  
Luego de algunas vueltas y subir como tres pisos llegamos, se sintió como llegar a la luz al final del túnel. El aula 5-D era el pequeñísimo lugar en el que iba a tener que desenvolverme por el resto del año junto a 10 completos extraños, por suerte tenía a Itachi para guiarme en esta selva.

\- Tu asiento es ese de allá, detrás del muchacho pelirrojo- Me señaló el último asiento de la tercera fila - Te acompaño -

Con paso algo indeciso lo seguí, fijándome en los rostros que me miraban con curiosidad disimulada en algunos casos y obvia en otros. El chico de cabello de fuego y ojos color miel posó su inexpresiva mirada en mí, a partir de ahora yo me sentaría detrás suyo.

\- Hola Sasori - Le saludó Itachi - Este es Obito, mi primo -

\- Por favor llámame Tobi - Dije algo nervioso

\- Hola Tobi- Dijo con voz calmada Sasori -Encantado de conocerte

Me tendió la mano aun estando sentado, la tomé algo inseguro. Tenía tacto a plástico, y estaba fría y rígida. No pregunté obviamente, no solamente porque no conocía a Sasori y no quería incomodarlo, sino porque no quería que me conozcan como alguien curioso o metiche.

\- Muy bien, los dejo para que se conozcan- Dijo Itachi mientras tocaba el timbre de entrada a clases y se dirigió su asiento, ubicado delante del de Sasori, quién parecía estar examinándome con la mirada.

Me senté en mi respectivo asiento. Entonces me di cuenta que tendría que hablar frente a todo el curso. Entré en pánico, a pesar que estaba acostumbrado a presentarme en las clases porque siempre era el nuevo, esta vez era una experiencia diferente porque sabía que como mi padre ya no viajaba más tendría que quedarme acá y la primera impresión sería importante. Estos serían mis compañeros por mucho tiempo.  
Me senté y bajé la cabeza, rezando para que el profesor, que acababa de ingresar, no me notara. Entonces empezó la clase...

\- Muy bien muchachos, continuemos con la clase del viernes, pero antes...tenemos a alguien muy especial que nos acompañará por el resto del año - El profesor de largos y alborotados cabellos blancos vio disimuladamente su libreta - Obito Uchiha ¿Harías el favor de presentarte? -

Esto último me sonó agresivo, pero lo dijo en tono tan amable que me tranquilizó y me puso nervioso al mismo tiempo.

\- Eh, hola - dije mientras me ponía de pie tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo sin mucho  
éxito - Soy Obito Uchiha, pero pueden llamarme Tobi -

Sentía como mi rostro se ponía rojo bajo las vendas, como mi estómago se revolvía, pero noté como Itachi me sonreía para darme confianza

\- Tengo 17 años- continué un poco más seguro- Mis pasatiempos son ver caricaturas, leer y jugar videojuegos - Creo que no debería haber dicho eso último - Un placer conocerlos...-  
Silencio ¿Debería decir algo más? ¿Debería hacer algo? ¿Qué hago ahora?

\- Gracias, Tobi, puedes tomar asiento - Dijo el profesor, sonriente - Ahora, muchachos, espero que ayuden a su nuevo amigo con las tareas. Si no entiendes algo o tienes una duda solo levanta la mano ¿Sí? No tengas miedo -

Hice caso y me senté dando un suspiro de alivio, para sacar una carpeta y así tomar apuntes de la clase de historia que estaba presenciando. Sin embargo, no podía prestar atención ¿Me aceptarían? ¿He causado buena impresión? La ansiedad me invadía haciendo sentir enferma cada célula de mi cuerpo. Hasta que finalmente la campana sonó, las hojas donde tomaría notas seguían en blanco.  
En ese pequeño descanso que teníamos me propuse tranquilizarme y me puse a analizar a mis compañeros uno a uno. Un par de gemelos, se sentaban en lados opuestos de la clase, uno a la puerta, otro a la ventana, se miraban, parecían tener una conversación telepática. El chico del barbijo del cual me hablaron llevaba además uno de esos sombreros para el frío, tenía una discusión con uno con pinta de busca-pleitos. También encontré a la chica que fabricaba cosas de papel por llevar una rosa de origami en el pelo, estaba acompañada por un par de pelirrojos, uno con el pelo de un rojo más intenso y largo que el otro.  
Entonces se me acercó Itachi para conversar, y noté como Sasori se acomodaba para escucharnos de manera disimulada.

\- Noté que estabas algo nervioso toda la clase - dijo Itachi angustiado - ¿Está todo bien?-

\- Eh...prefiero hablar de eso luego - murmuré, mirando de manera disimulada a Sasori, quien estaba atento a nuestra conversación.

Itachi pareció entender la indirecta y cambió de tema de conversación rápidamente. Pasamos los siguientes cinco minutos hablando del nuevo capítulo de la serie de ninjas adolescentes con la que estábamos obsesionados, hasta que nos vimos interrumpidos por un joven de pelo pelirrojo y alborotado, el cual estaba hace unos momento con la chica papeles locos.

\- Hola, yo soy Yahiko, soy el presidente de curso - Me saludó tendiéndome la mano, le correspondí el saludo - Cualquier duda o curiosidad que tengas puedes decirme. Hoy día te puedo dar un tour por todo este lugar si quieres -

\- Hola...Gracias - Le correspondí el saludo con inseguridad- El tour estaría bien... - Miré a Itachi, el cual asintió en señal de aprobación.

\- Fantástico, te espero durante la hora de almuerzo entonces, te presentaré a todos los de la clase uno a uno también. No puedo esperar - Se fue, dirigiéndose a su asiento de primera fila en segunda la columna

\- ¿Presentar? - Balbuceé, pero no me escuchó debido a el timbre de fin de receso ahogo mi voz.

Ya ni Itachi estaba a mi lado para expresarle mi sorpresa y angustia. Conocer gente era sencillo cuando tenías la certeza que nunca más los podías volver a ver, pero en este caso era simplemente abrumador porque los vería probablemente durante muchos años, o el tiempo en el que me quede en el pueblo, el cual era indefinido. Relájate, Tobi, solo es gente, no te van a morder.  
La siguiente clase era física, se me daba bien, por lo que resolví los ejercicios casi sin consultar dudas a la profesora de cabello largo rubio que daba la clase, la cual estaba sorprendida por mi desempeño. Terminé flojeando en mi escritorio ya que había terminado antes que los demás.  
Noté algunas particularidades en la mochila de color oscuro de Sasori como un escorpión bordado en un extremo y un pequeño colgante de un reloj de arena negra. Además, de adentro de uno de los bolsillos vi que se asomaba un pequeño muñeco de madera, de esos que usan los artistas para hacer dibujos de personas.  
Decidí que era un buen momento para ver quienes se sentaban a mi lado:  
A mi izquierda, el muchacho con pinta de busca-pleitos, llevaba mal puesta la corbata y la camisa algo desabotonada, el pelo de color claro hacia atrás con mucha laca, parecía estar luchando con los ejercicios. Se lo veía algo impaciente por como movía sus piernas bajo el pupitre.  
A mi derecha un chico de pelo largo rubio, el cual tapaba uno de sus ojos, delgadísimo, con las uñas pintadas de negro y por alguna razón llevaba pintada con marcador una boca en la palma de una de sus manos. Se veía relajado, pero algo malhumorado.  
Itachi tenía razón cuando decía que la gente de nuestro curso era peculiar y muy variada. En parte me emocionaba darles nombre a mis compañeros, pero prefería hacerlo yo solo y poco a poco a que me los presentasen de golpe como quería hacer Yahiko.  
Sonó el timbre del almuerzo y muchos alumnos salieron con alimentos en las manos. Esta hora solo significaba que tenía que reunirme con Yahiko, el cual ya me estaba haciendo señas para que me acercara, y eso hice, sin antes sacar mi tupper con mi comida de adentro la mochila.  
Llegué a la altura de Yahiko, el cual me señaló un asiento, perteneciente a uno de los gemelos que se fue, para que me sentara.

\- Hola, Tobi - me dijo de manera entusiasta Yahiko - Te presentó a la mesa directiva. Él es Nagato, vicepresidente-  
Yahiko señaló a un chico sentado detrás suyo cuyo pálido rostro era cubierto gran parte por su pelo rojo. Me saludó levantando la mano tímidamente, correspondí el saludo.

\- Ella es Konan, secretaria -

Konan se sentaba al lado de Nagato y detrás de donde yo estaba. Era la chica origami de la cual Itachi me había hablado.

\- Hola Tobi, cualquier duda que tengas con las materias estaré feliz de ayudarte- Me saludó alegremente.

\- Konan tiene los mejores apuntes de toda la case, deberías echarles un vistazo algún día - continuó con voz suave Nagato

\- Y, por último -Continuó Yahiko -Ese de allá, el del sombrero con barbijo, es Kakuzu, nuestro tesorero-

Del otro lado del curso, detrás del asiento del otro gemelo, nos mostró agresivamente el dedo del medio Kakuzu.

\- Vaya, está de buen humor hoy día - exclamó Konan.  
Itachi hizo acto de presencia con una bolsa llena de comida para él y dos latas de refresco, me tendió una que parecía tenía sabor uva.

\- ¿Qué tal?- Dijo Itachi en tono burlón a Yahiko - ¿Ya le presentaste a todo el mundo?-

\- Aún no - Respondió el pelirrojo siguiendo el tono de burla - Casi todos se fueron a comer-

\- Pues podríamos agarrar, comer y ver todo el instituto, les presentas a la gente otro día-

\- Mmmm, seh. - Yahiko parecía algo decepcionado porque sus planes se habían frustrado.

Yo por otra parte estaba alegre, no quería que me lancen al mar sin saber nadar. Además la gente que había conocido hasta ahora me resultaba agradable, hasta Kakuzu y su agresividad me causaban gracia. Por un día me parecía bien ya que tenía miedo de decir alguna estupidez o algo, podría volverme el idiota del salón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
Todos nos dispusimos a comer nuestros respectivos almuerzos, haciendo que el aula se inunde con olor a comida, por lo que una vez terminamos de comer tuvimos que abrir todas las ventanas para que dejara de apestar. Kakuzu se veía muy molesto por el hedor, pero más por el frío que dejábamos entrar, terminó retirándose del aula con su almuerzo a medio terminar en las manos.  
Antes de que Yahiko pudiera hacerme el tan esperado tour el timbre que daba fin al almuerzo. Lo único que quería conocer hoy día no se pudo, así que decidimos hacer el recorrido finalizadas las clases.  
Konan me regaló un papel que llevaba el horario de clases, y si lo plegabas de manera correcta, al lado de las materias aparecían sus listas de materiales, y si doblabas de otra manera tenía el nombre de los profesores con sus respectivas oficinas dentro el instituto. La chica tenía talento, además era muy amable, casi como un ángel.  
En fin, la clase que me tocaba era química, por lo que teníamos que irnos hacia el laboratorio una vez que el profesor llegase. Así que mientras esperaba, y luego de haber guardado mis cosas me puse a deambular por el curso.  
Nunca en mi vida había estado en un aula tan pequeña, si no fuera porque tenía ventanas y que no le daba el sol de frente seguramente olería a diablos, y gracias a todos los dioses existentes y por existir que no era verano porque ahora mismo me estaría ahogando en sudor. Además, este lugar era tan diminuto que si estiraba el brazo podría tocar la mesa de Sasori (sí, así de cerca estábamos).  
Noté que Itachi no dejaba de mirarme, seguramente para ver que no hiciera alguna tontería. La verdad hoy no pensaba hacer nada, estaba un poco harto que me consideraran el payaso del lugar a donde quiera que fuera. Pero es que a veces no puedo evitarlo, si se me ocurre algo lo tengo que hacer o decir, resistir el espíritu del impulso de idiotez no era fácil, poseía mi cuerpo y nadie lo podía exorcizar.  
Escuché una conversación

\- Bah ¿recién me cuentas? Eso apesta Sasori ¿Hace cuánto pasó?

\- Hace dos meses...Mira, no es que haya afectado nuestra amistad ni nada, es solo que se siente raro a pesar que nuestra relación haya durado menos de un mes.  
Sasori estaba conversando con alguien cuya voz no conocía, me volteé disimuladamente para ver de quién se trataba. Era un joven corpulento de pelo corto oscuro y revuelto, llevaba algunas pecas debajo sus diminutos y oscuros ojos, además era muy alto, media casi dos metros, poseía un collar con un colmillo posiblemente de tiburón que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de las clavículas.

\- Kisame - continuó Sasori - perdón por haberte contado esto tan tarde, pero es que necesitaba recuperarme hasta sentirme bien a pesar que yo fui quién terminó con Deidara.  
>> Me siento extraño porque aún trabajamos juntos en casi todo, y si está con alguien más me sentiría aún peor.

\- No te preocupes - Le respondió Kisame, su voz sonaba consoladora -Entiendo. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, no creo que Deidara esté con nadie pronto, por lo menos no hasta que terminemos esto - Seguramente se refería a cuando salgamos de la preparatoria a la universidad. - ¿Cuánta gente gay crees que habrá en este pequeño pueblo? Yo creo que es muy probable que ustedes dos sean de los pocos, si no los únicos. -

Suficiente espiar por hoy, me fui, no quería saber más de la vida amorosa de Sasori. Eso sí, no sabía que era gay. No es que me molestase, solo que pensé que en un pueblo tan pequeño como este la gente sería menos tolerante.  
Finalmente entró la profesora de física para anunciarnos que hoy día no pasaríamos química debido a que el profesor tuvo una emergencia de último momento. Nos dijo que podíamos quedarnos en el curso hasta que suene el timbre de salida si queríamos, pero a condición de no ser muy ruidosos. Finalmente se fue y el bullicio comenzó.

Los cuadernos volaban de aquí para allá. Habían algunos haciendo bailes extraños, otros como Sasori y Kisame seguían conversando plácidamente. Yahiko, Konan, Nagato e Itachi se me acercaron.  
\- Heeeeeeeeeey - Yahiko exclamó -Es una suerte que haya pasado esto, vamos a presentarte a todo el curso-

\- Oh sí, estaría bien- fingí entusiasmo, Itachi pareció darse cuenta a pesar de todo el caos.

\- Empecemos por el sector tranquilo - La dulce voz de Nagato apenas se escuchaba por tanto barullo.

Yahiko me dirigió hacia donde estaban sentados Sasori y Kisame, Itachi nos seguía de cerca junto a Nagato y Konan. Como el curso era muy pequeño llegamos después de dar unos cinco pasos, incluso pude escuchar parte de la conversación que tenían.

\- Bueno, la verdad espero que él tampoco se sienta raro, me considera su maestro y todo...-

\- Este es Tobi- Saludó Yahiko interrumpiendo a Sasori y colocándome una mano en el hombro

\- Bueno, creo que todos sabemos su nombre- Dijo casi inexpresivamente y con la sonrisita pícara que le caracterizaba.

\- Este es Sasori, ya lo debes conocer, tiene extraños hobbys - Me dijo Yahiko y continuó tendiendo su mano hacia Kisame - Este de acá es Kisame, es el deportista de la clase, hace natación. -

\- ¿Qué hay, Tobi? Tú pareces ser del tipo tímido pero gracioso ¿o me equivoco? - Me guiño un ojo mientras me tendía la mano a modo de saludo

\- Eh...sí...komo lo zupo- Le correspondí el saludo

\- También es mi mejor amigo - Se metió en la conversación Itachi

\- Uh, sí, sí, tu primo es un tipo muy sobre-protector, aunque sabe que yo podría partirlo como un palillo- dijo en modo de broma el mastodonte

\- Continuemos con nuestra ronda- Yahiko me llevó a otro lado mientras me despedía con la mano de Kisame y Sasori

La siguiente parada era un poco más bulliciosa. Eran los gemelos, se decían cosas en un idioma extraño y luego estallaban de la risa al unísono.

\- Este es Tobi- Yahiko parecía haber planeado todo, hasta el mismo golpecito en el hombro era igual a cuando me presentó a Kisame y Sasori

\- Hola, Tobi - saludaron al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran en un grupo de alcohólicos anónimos. Me escaneaban con la mirada.

\- Los nuevos son amigos, no comida - Dije tratando de entrar al ambiente de alcohólicos anónimos, haciendo referencia a aquella escena de Buscando a Nemo.

\- Me caes bien. Yo soy Shiro- Interrumpió antes que Yahiko pudiera presentarlos.

\- Y yo Kuro - su voz era lúgubre, era lo único que lo diferenciaba de su hermano

Yahiko estaba visiblemente molesto por haber sido interrumpido.

\- Les gustan las plantas, ellos fundaron el club de jardinería que tenemos- Dijo el pelirrojo tratando de camuflar su molestia en su voz.

\- Nuestra favorita es la Venus atrapamoscas- Dijeron al mismo tiempo en tono de mofa.

\- Continuemos- Yahiko me llevó a otro lugar. También me despedí de los hermanos.

El siguiente lugar era el más bullicioso, y según yo era de dónde venía el mayor ruido del curso. Los dos chicos que se sentaban a mis lados durante clases reían a carcajadas mientras Kakuzu los observaba. Noté que estaban armando figuritas con arcilla, una de ellas tenía cierto parecido con Sasori.

\- Yo soy Tobi - me coloqué una mano al hombro antes que Yahiko pudiera hacerlo.

Se me quedaron mirando, parecían un poco molestos por haberles interrumpido. Yahiko parecía divertido por mis acciones. Itachi y los demás estaban dispersos por el aula.

\- Este es Hidan- dijo mi guía

\- Hola...solo no te metas conmigo- Me saludó de mala manera

\- Este de acá ya lo conoces, es Kakuzu- continuó Yahiko

Kakuzu volvió a sacarme el dedo del medio sin decirme una palabra

\- Este es Deidara, es el menor del curso. Tiene 16 recién cumplidos, sé amable- Esto último lo dijo a manera de irritar, estaba seguro.

\- ¿Quieres que te dé un golpe, hm? - Gruño el chico rubio.

Ahora que lo notaba, Deidara era muy pequeño, apenas pasaba el 1,60.

\- Oh, es adorable- Admito que también quería irritarlo

Posó una mirada asesina en mí y a continuación me lanzó la estatuilla de Sasori al estómago. Por lo menos era considerado con mi rostro...  
Sonó el timbre y los chicos que estaban frente a mi armaron sus mochilas a toda velocidad, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaban presentes. Los demás salían tranquilamente.  
Noté que se acercaban Konan, Nagato e Itachi seguido por Kisame. Los ojos de Yahiko brillaban de entusiasmo. Había llegado la hora de pasear por todo el instituto.


	2. Su majestad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La escuela no era gran cosa, de hecho, era la más pequeña en la que jamás había estado, pero vacía tal cual estaba, después de haber tocado el timbre, tenía su encanto a pesar que se notaba que le faltaba mantenimiento.

La escuela no era gran cosa, de hecho, era la más pequeña en la que jamás había estado, pero vacía tal cual estaba, después de haber tocado el timbre, tenía su encanto a pesar que se notaba que le faltaba mantenimiento. Supongo que era el precio a pagar por ser pública y encima en un pueblo pequeño alejado. Yahiko comentó que los alumnos y profesores eran los que trataban de que permanezca en pie a falta de ayuda del gobierno.  
Los pasillos eran como cualquier escuela, a excepción que no tenían casilleros a los lados, estos se encontraban cerca la entrada de la institución y eran bastante pequeños. Había un solo patio del tamaño de un campo de fútbol, aparte de llevar los típicos arcos estos llevaban aros para baloncesto.  
Yahiko no paraba de hablar, pero yo no estaba escuchando, la verdad no estaba muy interesado en anécdotas del curso, aunque la historia de cuando Itachi casi le saca un ojo a Kisame en un partido de Voleyball sí la escuché y me pareció muy entretenida. Luego de mucho parloteo llegamos al techo de la escuela, me sorprendió que estuviera abierto para alumnos. Ese era el lugar favorito de muchos, pero luego de que hubieran puesto una especie de redes de metal alrededor la gente dejó de acudir ahí, supongo que se escapaban a pesar que era muy alto y daba miedo.  
Yahiko me aburría con tanto parloteo, creo que se sabía la historia de la escuela de memoria, así que mientras todos le ponían atención me escabullí rumbo donde Itachi estacionó su bicicleta para esperarle ahí e irnos. Me sentía mal, pero era por el propio bien del presidente de la clase, tenía que saber que su charla aburría, especialmente a los alumnos nuevos.  
No tardé en perderme en los pasillos que parecían laberintos. Bajaba, subía escaleras y todo me parecía igual. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando que escuché dos voces familiares discutiendo. Me oculté detrás de la pared para escuchar.

\- Dios…Sasori ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Puedes dejar de interesarte por cosas que solo son asunto mío, hm? – Dijo una de las voces, sonaba joven, casi infantil, pero brusca y ronca al mismo tiempo.

\- Solo quiero saber- Le respondió calmadamente la otra voz, la cual era aterciopelada, supuse que era la de Sasori - ¿Estás con alguien ahora?

\- No es asunto tuyo. Y no, no estoy con nadie. Ya supéralo, hm-

\- Tampoco es asunto de quién nos está escuchando detrás de esa pared- Respondió levantando la voz Sasori.

Creí que se referían a mi. Ahora sí había entrado en pánico ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía que huir de manera sigilosa. Pero antes que pudiera mover un músculo, alguien ya había tomado con fuerza el cuello de mi camisa, forzándome a darme la vuelta y bajar el cuerpo varios centímetros. Se trataba de Deidara, quién me miraba furioso y con el ceño fruncido.  
No iba permitir que en mi primer día me agredieran o me tratasen como saco de boxeo, así que tomé con fuerza sus escuálidas muñecas, con intención de estrujarlas con más fuerza si intentaba hacerme algo. Clavé mi mirada en la suya tratando de intimidarlo…sin mucho éxito, yo era muy malo lidiando con este tipo de conflictos.

\- ¿Qué escuchaste? – Me gritó agitándome

\- Nada- Balbuceé tratándome de quitar de encima sus manos.

A pesar de su tamaño y de que era delgadísimo, Deidara era bastante fuerte y librarme de él me costaba. Estaba empezando a dejarme sin respiración por su agarre al cuello de mi camisa.

\- ¿Primer día de clases y ya estás peleando?-

Del otro lado del pasillo se acercaba la profesora de física con paso firme y visiblemente enojada.

\- Yo no empecé – balbuceé – Él… y luego… – Al momento de querer señalarlo, noté que Sasori había desaparecido

\- Muy bonito señor Uchiha, usted ya me había causado una buena impresión, pero veo que me equivoqué.- Gruñó con decepción la profesora.

Deidara me soltó, su expresión ya no era desafiante, más bien tenía miedo. Lo solté también.

\- Ustedes dos vendrán el sábado en la mañana a pintar la pared sur de la escuela- Se acomodó el traje y anotó algo en su libreta.

\- Pero profe…-protestó Deidara

\- Pero nada, los estaré esperando a las 8:30. Y no se diga más – Nos miró a ambos muy molesta – Espero que en lo que queda de la semana no se metan en más problemas.

Se fue, el sonido de sus tacones era amenazador y a partir de hoy día me quedaban claro dos cosas: si escuchaba sus zapatos significaba muerte, y ya sabía cómo se hacía el mantenimiento de la escuela.

\- Si dices algo a alguien algo de lo que escuchaste estás muerto- Me amenazó Deidara una vez que la profe estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, evitando mirarme.

\- Prometido, palabra de Tobi- levanté la mano derecha en señal de promesa

A los pocos minutos estaba volviendo a casa en la parte trasera de la bicicleta de Itachi, contándole todo.

\- La profesora Tsunade suele ser muy dura- Rió Itachi sin dejar de mirar el camino

\- Juro que Sasori desapareció- respondí algo molesto

\- Sasori es…Sasori. Es un tipo muy extraño.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Deidara? – Le pregunté con curiosidad, tendría que pasar todo el sábado con él, así que quería conocerlo un poco más para no equivocarme y ganarme un enemigo.

\- Ese tipo es un chistoso. Él y Hidan son Jackass versión adolescente, Kakuzu solo los observa. Tal vez deberías intentar hablar con ellos, son igual de payasos que tú.

\- Me temo que me odian…Por lo menos Deidara, por lo que pasó hoy.

\- No lo creo, tal vez te guardé rencor unos días o semanas, pero nada grave. Eso sí, no te metas con su arte, porque va a odiarte. Un ataque a lo que hace es peor que un ataque a él.- Me dijo con tono de advertencia.

\- Lo tomaré en cuenta…

\- Eso y…mañana no podré llevarte a la escuela, a mi madre no le va a gustar que deje que Sasuke vaya solo de nuevo. Lo siento

\- No te preocupes, me las arreglaré.

Sasuke era el hermano menor de Itachi, era un niño encantador, siempre pendiente de lo que su hermano hacía. Si tendría que tener un hermanito me gustaría que fuera como él.  
Ese día Itachi y yo habíamos quedado en tomar el té y hacer tareas en su casa, la cual quedaba a una calle más arriba que la mía, por lo que subir en bicicleta conmigo montado no era una opción. Subimos a pie la colina que nos llevaba a su hogar, lentamente porque a mi me costaba más que a él.  
Al llegar, sus padres nos recibieron en la sala con té verde preparado, la cual con las puertas abiertas daba hacia el jardín, el cual a su vez daba a la calle. La vista era genial ya que el pueblo de Konoha aún tenía mucha vegetación y los habitantes se esforzaban por mantenerlo así. Las sombras que hacían las hojas sobrevivientes al otoño danzaban con el viento de la tarde.  
Mientras hacíamos las tareas, me pareció ver a Sasori subiendo montando en una bicicleta roja brillante y perderse entre los árboles. Itachi no pareció percatarse.

\- Parece que todos acá se mueven en bicicleta – le comenté.

\- Así es – sorbió un poco de su té – Konoha es un pueblo pequeño, por lo que moverse en auto dentro de él no es muy conveniente, llegas igual de rápido que a pie o a bicicleta.-

\- Es como si todos aquí tuvieran una

\- No todos tienen, pero sí, es muy común ver gente montada en una.

Continuamos haciendo las tareas en silencio, a veces interrumpidos por el sonido de Sasuke y su amigo corriendo por la casa jugando a los ninjas. De vez en cuando nos preguntábamos los resultados que nos salían en los ejercicios de física. Estuvimos así hasta las 7 de la noche, cuando ya habíamos terminado todo.

\- Acerca Sasori y Deidara…¿Qué pasó entre ellos? – Esta duda me carcomía

\- Digamos que tuvieron una relación extraña – Me respondió mi primo – Creo que duró algo menos de dos semanas…no sé, la mantenían en secreto. Un día los descubrimos tomados de la mano y nuestras sospechas se confirmaron.  
>> Deidara llegó al pueblo como hace dos años, y se llevó bien con Sasori. Tú sabes…ARTISTAS. Pero todos notamos que a veces se quedaban mirándose el uno al otro de maneras muy obvias, por lo que era cuestión de tiempo para que algo pase entre esos dos.  
>> No sé más…no soy muy amigo como para que me cuenten sus cosas, yo solo te cuento lo que vi y lo que me contaron. Creo que Kisame y Sasori hablan bastante, tal vez él te pueda contar más, no me contó mucho a mi porque tampoco me interesa lo que hagan o no hagan esos dos. Eso sí, sé discreto si vas a preguntar, pero tampoco preguntes de manera directa, y menos a Deidara, se va a molestar mucho.-

Yo soy un tipo muy estúpido, muy curioso y me meto en problemas muy a menudo, pero no era tan idiota como para meterme con alguien como Deidara, parecía del tipo agresivo. Además no quería tener ningún enemigo.

\- Pasando a otros asuntos- Interrumpió mis pensamientos Itachi - ¿Hay alguien que te haya llamado la tención?- me lanzó una mirada pícara.

\- Oh, no de esa manera- Respondí algo incómodo. – La única chica que vi era Konan, y no me tomes a mal, es genial, pero no la conozco tanto como para me “llame la atención”- dibujé comillas con los dedos.

\- Cierto, olvidé que solo hablaste con gente de la clase – Rió Itachi.

Continuamos hablando hasta las 7:30 cuando me fui a casa. Ya había anochecido y seguramente papá me esperaba para cenar. Él solía llegar a esa hora todos los días. Antes, cuando no podía moverme, lo esperaba con ansias, pero ahora me tenía que esperar a mi.  
Cuando llegué él estaba en efecto esperándome en el porche de la casa. Luego de un cálido abrazo de parte suya entramos a comer la sopa instantánea que solía comprar al por mayor cada que íbamos a la ciudad.  
Nuestra conversación no tenía silencios. Le conté todo, bueno, casi todo, omití el incidente con Deidara, su relación con Sasori, y el hecho que estaba castigado, en lugar de eso le dije que el sábado en la mañana saldría con mis amigos y volvería a casa para el almuerzo. Estaba alegre que ya tuviera un grupito en poco tiempo. Según él, la vida en un pequeño pueblo me hacía bien.  
El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. Vi la serie de ninjas adolescentes con la que estaba obsesionado, y cuando terminó la comenté con Itachi vía mensajes de texto. Me bañé con ayuda de mi padre, siempre evitando verme al espejo porque no quería espantarme con las heridas de mi rostro sin vendas.  
En mi cuarto, bajo el cobijo de la oscuridad y de las vendas me costaba dormir. Mi primer día fue emocionante, pero también un desastre. Tenía claro que un problema mío era el hecho de que formar vínculos me asustaba bastante. Me propuse una meta: me haría amigo de toda la gente de la clase, tendría un confidente que no fuera familiar mío y me haría popular. Eso último era muy anti-yo, pero quería hacerlo, necesitaba un cambio ahora que ya podía caminar, aunque cojeando, y que podía relacionarme con gente de mi edad. Quién sabe lo que podría pasar, capaz y hasta me conseguía una novia…Bueno, no, me cuesta no reír ¿Yo con novia? La tuve…en Kinder, pero no creo que cuente.  
Terminé durmiendo luego de reflexionar por varios minutos sobre la inmortalidad del pepino. Esa noche mi sueño me recordó algo que prefería olvidar.  
Nos encontrábamos en la última ciudad en la que vivíamos antes de mudarnos a Konoha. Esa lluviosa noche mi padre tenía una reunión con alguien de la empresa Uchiha, y toda la familia subía en auto por la carretera que cruzaba por la colina donde se encontraba la casa del señor.  
Apenas se veía el camino y mis padres discutían. Yo prefería no escucharlos, por lo que en mi MP3 Avenged Sevenfold sonaba más alto que mis problemas.

\- Madara. Piensa en Obito – Llegué a escuchar a mi madre por encima de la canción que sonaba en mis audífonos – Él necesita ser un adolescente normal, tener un grupo de amigos y sin viajar. Podemos movernos a Konoha de nuevo y quedarnos, sé que tú lo extrañas, yo lo extraño. Hasta puedo trabajar yo también, sé que con este trabajo no es necesario que lo haga, pero te vas a matar a este paso.

Un estruendo más fuerte que la música que escuchaba calló la discusión de mis padres, a continuación miles de rocas cayeron encima de nosotros. Aplastando a mi madre por completo y la mitad de mi cuerpo.  
Mi padre salió con apenas un par de fracturas, y jamás dejó de culparse por la muerte de mi madre y por el estado en el que me encontraba. Cuando me dieron de alta del hospital nos mudamos a Konoha, y desde ese día mi padre me atendió junto a mi primo Itachi.  
Desperté con lágrimas en los ojos unos segundos antes que mi despertador sonara. Ya era hora de ir a clases.  
Tenía un desayuno ya hecho como el día anterior, pero no tenía a Itachi para llevarme. Me apresuré para salir de casa y bajar con cuidado de mi casa hasta la zona de asfalto. Me encontré a Kisame manejando una bicicleta montañera color azul marino.

\- Uy ¿A quién tenemos aquí? ¿Te llevo? – Se detuvo frente a mi.

\- Muchas gracias – Respondí entusiasta mientras me subía al rack trasero.

Noté que al igual que Itachi llevaba un llavero con una nube roja ¿Sería algún llavero de mejores amigos o algo así? A los pocos segundos se nos unieron Yahiko, en una bicicleta de ruta, de esas que alcanzan grandes velocidades en el pavimento, y Konan con las mejillas rosas del cansancio llevando a Nagato en una bicicleta estilo dutch.

\- Nagato aún no sabe manejar una bicicleta – Jadeó con las mejillas rosadas Konan al ver que los miraba con curiosidad.

\- Hola – Saludó suavemente el chico de pelo rojo.

Al llegar a la escuela nos encontramos a Itachi estacionando su bicicleta, los demás hicieron lo mismo. Nos dirigimos a clases y el día transcurrió sin novedades.  
Descubrí una cafetería de la cual me perdí por haberme escapado de Yahiko y su charla. Era bastante pequeña y poner un pie ahí me hacía dar calor. Era un lugar hermético y sofocante.  
Al parecer perderse en la escuela era muy poco común, por lo que ya podría considerarme un idiota de primera. Recorrer los pasillos junto a Itachi y Kisame era muy sencillo, parecían maestros en ubicarse en el espacio.  
Esta vez almorzamos en la azotea, fue una experiencia agradable. Hice algunas bromas para ganarme la simpatía de mis compañeros, al principio con dificultad, pero una vez que empecé no podía dejar de hacerlo. El impulso de idiotez.  
Parecía que todos se habían olvidado que yo era el nuevo, porque todo, a excepción de la clase de química (que aún no habíamos pasado por la ausencia del profesor) transcurrió con normalidad y sin ser yo el centro de atención. Obviamente no pasé educación física, no estaba en condiciones de correr ni nada. La clase de arte me resultó aburrida porque fue pura teoría, pero la de la próxima semana iba a estar mejor porque sería práctica, incluso me dijeron que debía prestarle atención a Sasori o a Deidara porque era un verdadero placer verlos en acción.  
Al final del día volví junto a Itachi, teníamos una conversación animada de todo lo ocurrido. Como Shiro le había dado accidentalmente una patada en la ingle a Nagato en educación física, la espectacular caída de Kakuzu en el receso, y como Konan se quedó dormida en plena clase. A pesar de todo no podía quitarme de la cabeza el hecho de que estaba castigado.  
El ir a la escuela no fue mucho problema durante toda la semana porque a veces me encontraba con alguien dispuesto a llevarme, como Kisame, Yahiko e incluso una vez Kakuzu, quien no me habló ni para preguntarme si quería ayuda para ir a la escuela ni en todo el camino. Eso sí, noté que todos llevaban el llavero de nube roja en su bicicleta, pero no me armaba de valor para preguntar.  
La semana transcurrió tranquila, sin muchos percances, yo tratando de desinhibirme gastando bromas a otras personas, todos riéndose conmigo o de mi. Lo normal. Hasta que el viernes por la noche recordé que a la mañana siguiente me tendría que relacionar con la única persona con la cual casi no había hablado en la semana: Deidara. Hasta Hidan y Sasori que se veían de lo más hostiles se habían reído conmigo y de mi, pero él parecía un poco más distante. Ese día sería mi oportunidad para hablarle.  
El día llegó y nos encontrábamos ambos a las 8 de la mañana en la puerta de la escuela. Deidara llevaba una sudadera color verde, pantalones color marrón y sandalias. Más tarde nos llevaron a la pared sur, no nos habíamos hablado en ningún momento.  
La pared sur estaba llena de graffiti, dibujos obscenos, declaraciones de amor y hasta porquería lanzada. Nuestra misión era limpiar y repintar. Finalmente nos dejaron solos con trapos, agua, pintura y brochas de diferentes tamaños.  
Cuando nos dispusimos a limpiar me propuse hablarle al ser humano de cabellos dorados que tenía al lado.

\- Oye, tu sabes que mi nombre es Obito, pero me dicen Tobi ¿Tú tienes algún sobrenombre o quieres que te llame de alguna manera?- Le dije de la manera más amigable posible.

\- Su majestad- Respondió cortante sin dejar de limpiar.

Bueno, público difícil. Ya vendrían más y mejores oportunidades. Como la acababa de ocurrir, Deidara era tan pequeño que no podía alcanzar los lugares más altos de la pared, por lo que verlo saltar era gracioso.

\- Permíteme- limpié la zona que él quería alcanzar, pensando que le estaba haciendo un favor

Me miró con el ceño fruncido y la cara roja, no sabía decir si era rojo-vergüenza o rojo-furia ¿Por qué me resultaba tan difícil leer a la gente?  
Terminamos de limpiar y pintar para el medio día y la profesora Tsunade nos mandó a casa. Era un alivio, estar con Deidara me hacía sentir nervioso, como si me fuera a saltar al cuello en cualquier momento.  
Cuando nos íbamos, descubrí que él vivía al lado mío, y aunque me sentía aún temeroso por su agresividad decidimos irnos juntos. Casi no hablábamos, por lo que hablarle de arte me pareció buena idea para romper el hielo.

\- Y…me dijeron que eres artista- Me costó hacer salir las palabras de mi boca.

\- Eh – Levantó la mirada en dirección a mi rostro – Sí, sí lo soy. Soy escultor, también manejo acuarelas, hm.

Esta vez no era hostil, lo lograste Tobi.

\- ¿Tú haces algo en particular? – Me preguntó, curioso.

\- No realmente, es decir, me gusta dibujar, pero no soy para nada bueno. También me interesa la física y la lectura.

\- ¿Te gustan los cómics verdad? ¿Cuál es tu favorito?

\- Pues me gusta bastante todo lo que tenga que ver los x-men y con sandman.

La conversación siguió hasta que lo dejé en la puerta de su casa. Nos gustaba la misma música, los mismos videojuegos y series, los mismos libros y cómics. Era…raro, y hasta me daba miedo.  
En casa ya me sentía demasiado perturbado como para hablar, por lo que me mantuve en silencio. Pero le conté todo a Itachi, le mandé un audio de dos minutos de duración por Whatssenger, hablando de manera atropellada.  
A continuación otro audio de dos minutos de parte de Itachi tratando de calmar mi asco y desesperación. Terminó agregándome al grupo de Whatssenger de la clase del 5-D, donde al parecer mi llegada provocó un silencio incómodo, hasta que alguien preguntó “¿Quién es?”, mi primo le respondió “Es Tobi”.  
Me dispuse a espiar perfiles ajenos, con cuidado de no llamarles al tocar el icono de llamada gracias a mi torpeza al manejar pantallas táctiles. Me sentía más chismoso y metiche de lo normal, o sea, yo era un curioso por naturaleza, jamás negaré esa parte de mi, es solo que ver perfiles ya era demasiado.  
En fin, mi travesía para adivinar quién era quién empezaba.  
Primer perfil: Foto de perfil de una grulla origami de tonos azules, su estado era un corazón azul. Konan.  
Segundo perfil: La foto de una explosión no me decía nada. Su estado era “el arte es una explosión”. Probablemente Deidara, pero también podría haber sido Sasori, me habían comentado que también era un artista.  
Tercer perfil: No sabía si era Kuro o Shiro, en su estado “soy Kuro”. Me confundía más al ver uno con la misma foto y un “soy Shiro”.  
Cuarto: No foto, no estado. Dejémoslo para después.  
Muchos de los perfiles tenían fotos de sus respectivos dueños, así supe cual era el de Kisame, el de Yahiko, el de Hidan y el de Nagato. Pero había uno que llevaba la cara de una muñeca espeluznante en primerísimo primer plano que preferí no consultar por el absurdo temor de que se empezara a mover, así que quedaba en anónimo. Por supuesto tenía guardado el número de mi primo.  
Había pasado con éxito mi primera semana en clases. Tenía unos cuantos amigos aparte de Itachi, me incluyeron en el grupo de Whatssenger de la clase, alguno que otro drama, solo faltaba que me quitasen las vendas para ser oficialmente un típico adolescente. Ansiaba ir en bicicleta a la escuela, pasar educación física, y formar mi propio club de la pelea, tal vez eso no, pero debo admitir que no era una mala idea del todo.  
Parte de mi plan de ser un adolescente normal era buscar algún club escolar normal, común y corriente donde pasar mis ratos libres y algún fin de semana, así que repasé unos apuntes que me dio Konan acerca el tema. Su letra era hermosa, incluso cada apunte tenía un foto de los miembros en plena actividad, pero le ponía demasiado glitter y decoración a todo, por lo que mis manos eran cada vez más brillantes a medida que tocaba el papel. Habían algunas actividades que me parecían geniales como el club de lectura o el club de fotografía. Tal vez me uniría al primero, me interesaba bastante.  
Fui explorando más y más los clubes y noté algunas cosas diferentes en la gente de mi clase, por lo que supuse que las fotos serían de mucho tiempo antes de que yo apareciera. Encontré una foto de Shiro, Kuro y Nagato en el club de jardinería, parecían bastante felices llenos de tierra y cargando macetas. En el club de origami mi salvadora Konan, en oratoria Yahiko, Kakuzu el único miembro del club de finanzas (no sé si me sorprendía menos que el fuera el único o que fuera precisamente ahí donde lo encontrara), Hidan en teatro, Itachi en fútbol, Kisame en natación.  
Pasando las páginas llenas de glitter llegué al club de arte y noté cosas en la fotografía que adornaba los apuntes de mi amiga. No solo que el pelo de Deidara, que ahora le llegaba hasta debajo las axilas, estaba más corto, sino que también Sasori se encontraba observándolo en el fondo del lugar donde fue tomada la imagen. Nunca lo había visto mirar a alguien así, de hecho no lo creía capaz de hacer muchas expresiones.  
Al parecer los sentimientos de Sasori por Deidara venían de hace algún tiempo, y eran más fuertes de lo que pensaba. Pero aún me preguntaba ¿Por qué terminó él la relación?  
La verdad los asuntos amorosos no se me daban bien, yo solo había tenido una novia…en kínder. La relación terminó cuando ella me jaló el cabello y se comió mis crayones. Su nombre era Rin o algo así, no lamenté mucho nuestra ruptura.  
Luego de mucho pensar sobre todos los niños que conocí en cada ciudad que visitaba me dispuse a hacer las tareas para la semana, sin mucho éxito porque estaba aún con la mente en aquellos recuerdos de la niñez, cuando los dramas del día a día eran lejanos. Probablemente cuando sea mayor recuerde esta escena, cuando los impuestos de la vida adulta se encontraban lejos.  
A veces me pregunto qué haré cuando salga a la vida real ¿Iré a la universidad? ¿A cuál? ¿Qué terminaré estudiando? Aún me faltaba un año, bueno medio, para decidir. Pero lo más probable es que trabaje en la empresa de la familia, la cual seguramente será heredada por Itachi una vez sea lo suficientemente mayor, yo soy un chico muy suave como para ser responsable de algo así.  
Pero ser suave a veces tiene beneficios, tal vez si le hubiera hecho frente a Deidara tendría un castigo peor. No me preocupaba, el chico parecía haberse calmado. Ya era hora de descansar para mi, así que me dirigí a mi habitación subiendo las escaleras con ayuda de papá, subirlas era más difícil que bajarlas, lo mismo con la colina en la que vivíamos.  
Era una noche esplendida, así que la terraza era un buen lugar en ese momento para realizar los ejercicios que me mandó el fisioterapeuta para hacer pasado un día. La luna llena iluminaba las hojas de los árboles que rodeaban al pueblo. El camino de tierra que conectaba todas casas de mi zona residencial se veía iluminado por los rayos lunares, así que podía distinguir pisadas de personas y animales junto a rastros de ruedas de bicicletas.  
Una vez terminé mis ejercicios me iluminó la parte izquierda del rostro una luz artificial. Giré la cabeza para ver que una habitación de la casa de Deidara se había iluminado y distinguir una pequeña silueta femenina detrás la cortina. Inmediatamente la chica dio media vuelta para desaparecer tan rápido como había aparecido y la oscuridad volvió, dejándome intrigado por saber quién era y qué hacía.  
No podía quedarme pensando mucho tiempo, al día siguiente tenía que ir a la ciudad para ser examinado por mi médico y el camino sería largo y tedioso. No quería trasnocharme.  
Apagué la luz de mi habitación y cubrí mi cuerpo con mis sábanas ¿La chica que se encontraba al lado de mi casa me vería como silueta sin identidad también?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Perdón por actualizar tarde, pero es que hacer ilustraciones mientras me preparo para la universidad no es bueno.  
> Cada cap tiene ilustraciones, si quieren verlas pueden ir a mi perfil de wattpad /le_creep o el de Tumblr creependart


	3. Una explosión

Desperté a las seis de la mañana cuando apenas salía el sol. Salí de la cama deslizándome y observé a mi derecha la ventana cubierta por una persiana color crema, y recordé la silueta de la chica, ella podía ver mi sombra durante las noches, tal vez tendría que buscar una nueva, o vestirme en la oscuridad.  
Gracias a todos los meses en fisioterapia podía cambiarme de ropa y bajar las escaleras con facilidad, aunque todavía tenía que hacerlo con calma. Hoy día tenía que ir, no solo a hacer los ejercicios, sino también a que me revisen el proceso de sanación, y llegar al centro médico que me atendía era una odisea, ya que se encontraba en la ciudad a 5 horas de aquí.  
Tomé un sustancioso desayuno con papá, cargué mi bolsón con un libro, mi mp3 con batería al 100% y con pilas de repuesto en caso de emergencia, mi teléfono completamente cargado y con crédito para usarlo en Whatssenger y así hablar con Itachi o molestar al grupo de la clase del 5-D. Todo listo para mi aventura.  
Pero antes de que pudiera decir "cacahuate" alguien tocó el timbre ¿Quién podría ser a las casi 7:00 de la mañana? Me dirigí algo molesto a abrir la puerta, menos mal no me encontraba en pijama, o peor, sin las vendas.  
Al abrir la puerta me encontré a ¿¡Hidan con traje y corbata!? Me miraba nervioso, noté que una gota de sudor resbalaba por la parte en la que su sien se encontraba con su cabello bien peinado y lleno de laca, la biblia con detalles dorados que sostenía era estrujada con fuerza por sus manos musculosas. Temblando tanto como su voz me preguntó:

\- ¿Quisiera escuchar la palabra de nuestro señor Jesucristo?-

\- Eh...no, gracias- cerré la puerta en su cara, fingiendo no conocerle por el bien de los dos.

Testigo de Jehová detectado.  
Había visto cosas muy extrañas durante toda mi vida, pero esta se llevaba las palmas. Sabía que tenía que fingir que esto no había pasado por el bien y por la reputación de chico malo de Hidan. No lo comentaría, incluso con Itachi, aunque las ganas de drama no me dolían, ME QUEMABAN.  
Me asomé por la ventana que se encontraba cerca la puerta y vi a Hidan con un hombre y una mujer mayores, todos vestidos de manera formal. Asumí que eran sus padres porque la señora llevaba el cabello plateado al igual que mi compañero de clase. Me sentía algo incómodo viendo al chico malo del curso siendo regañado por adultos.  
Mi curiosidad fue interrumpida por la voz de mi padre

\- Tobi ¿Estás listo? – llevaba mi bolsón cargado en el hombro

\- Sí – respondí rápidamente, apartando la mirada de la ventana

\- ¿Quién tocó la puerta?

\- Eh...un vendedor

\- No podemos estar ni una semana en un lugar sin que nos toquen la puerta, están en todos lados – Respondió irritado

Salimos de casa a las 7:00 de la mañana rumbo a tomar el autobús que nos dejaría en la otra parada de transporte, la cual nos llevaría al tren bala al que tendríamos que subirnos para mi consulta con el médico.  
Me dieron de alta del hospital hace dos semanas, fue entonces que me mudé a Konoha. Hace apenas una, cuando podía mantenerme en pie y andar sin ayuda, me dieron luz verde para ir a clases y salir de casa para algo más que ir al médico. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, el viaje era de cinco horas ¿Por qué antes podía ir allá y no a la escuela? supongo que el doctor tendría sus razones.  
El viaje en bus me lo pasé entre durmiendo y escuchando música para ahogar los ronquidos de papá. Una vez terminado el recorrido a las nueve de la mañana, estábamos en una ciudad pequeña cercana a la capital, quedaba una hora de viaje en el otro autobús y otras dos en el tren bala para llegar a tiempo para mi consulta médica. En ese momento extrañaba estar en el hospital sin tener que viajar, pero eso era de cuando no me podía mover o apenas estaba en condiciones para hacerlo.  
Compramos unos bocadillos para el camino y los boletos para el siguiente autobús. Volví a aplastar mi trasero en los incómodos y duros asientos, tal vez por eso no tenía nalgas. Papá durmió nuevamente, era todo un experto en roncar e incomodar a la gente.  
A eso de las diez de la mañana, cuando estaba devorando mi merienda, recibí un mensaje en Whatssenger de un número que no había guardado antes pero que me resultaba conocido. Al ver la foto de perfil de un Hidan mostrando sus abdominales ya sabía quién era y qué pasaba. Guardé el contacto  
"Oye, espero que no le hayas dicho a nadie"  
Vi los puntitos moviéndose en la parte inferior de la pantalla, señal de que seguía escribiendo.  


"Eso me arruinaría completamente "

Me dispuse a escribirle

"No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo con Tobi 🤫"

Otra vez los puntitos moviéndose

"Muchas gracias, hermano, te debo una"

Huir del drama tiene sus recompensas. Soy un buen chico.  
El resto del viaje le mandé a Itachi fotos bobas de mi padre durmiendo, alguna cosa que encontraba y memes. El paisaje fue cambiando de casas sencillas y negocios pequeños a un espacio algo más rural, hasta que llegamos a la capital, llena de rascacielos, fría y casi sin vegetación.  
Mi padre se movía lento, aún estaba mareado de tanto dormir. Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar a la estación, compramos boletos y montamos al tren bala que nos dejaba más cerca al consultorio. Otras dos horas de viaje y mis nalgas eran tan planas como un papel.  
Como en el tren apenas se sentía el movimiento aproveché para leer, no podría hacerlo en el bus sin marearme. Papá estaba como siempre durmiendo, pero no roncando, por suerte. En dos horas me terminé algunos capítulos de mi libro y me comí el último chocolate, cuidando mis vendas como siempre. Las puertas se abrieron frente nuestro, ya habíamos llegado.  
Mi padre se despertó de golpe y me llevó de la mano fuera del tren y camino al consultorio a través de la húmeda estación llena de gente. Salimos a la superficie y sobre nosotros se erigían grandes rascacielos y ni una sola casa. La ciudad me parecía extremadamente gris, seguramente ya me había acostumbrado a la vida en Konoha.  
Tomamos un taxi y llegamos al blanco edificio, el cual nos miraba amenazante. Tragué saliva, nervioso, pero a la vez expectante ¿Qué me diría el médico hoy día?  
Estábamos en la sala de espera. Papá leía una revista de ahí y yo seguía con mi libro, con canciones de la banda Mogwai sonando en mis audífonos. Hasta que se asomó la mujer de pelo corto, ojos oscuros y piel pálida que siempre me atendía desde que me internaron por no poder moverme, y nos llamó para la consulta. Primero ella me tomó los signos vitales mientras conversábamos animádamente acerca mis aventuras en Konoha, luego me derivó donde el doctor.  
Entré a la oficina del doctor, se encontraba de espaldas viendo a la gran ventana que tenía el cuarto. Se dio la vuelta pocos segundos después de percatarse de nuestra presencia.

\- Hola, Obito ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Su voz sonaba tranquilizadora.

\- Bien, doctor – Respondí.

\- ¿Haz estado haciendo los ejercicios que te mandó el fisioterapeuta?

\- Sí, todos los días.

Luego de una ronda de preguntas me pidió sentarme en la camilla que se encontraba contra la pared y que me sacara la camisa y las vendas. Mientras lo hacía observé mi piel que una vez fue oliva en el espejo que había cerca, la falta de rayos hicieron que esta esté pálida, aunque aún se notaban pequeños vestigios de mi color anterior. Mi rostro, el cual no me animé a ver en meses, tenía toda la mitad derecha llena de cicatrices que parecían arrugas e iban en una especie de espiral alrededor de mi ojo derecho, lentamente me dispuse a abrir el izquierdo, el cual mantenía cerrado por su sensibilidad a la luz, la parte que tenía que ser blanca estaba roja, llena de sangre, pero no veía borroso para nada, lo cual según el doctor era casi un milagro. Observé mi cuerpo, dividido por la mitad por una línea donde estuvo la roca que me aplastó hace ya casi un año.  
A pesar de todo el músculo que recuperé y gané gracias a los ejercicios de fisioterapia no podía dejar de lamentar el estado deplorable en el que me encontraba. Antes yo era un muchacho muy delgado, parecía slenderman, ahora era un poco más corpulento gracias a la actividad física a la que me sometía, pero prefería ser como era antes a que tener mi físico destrozado como ahora.  
El doctor me revisó las cicatrices, me examinó de arriba abajo, y luego de estar algunos segundos pensando en silencio me derivó entonces al ala de fisioterapia con un papel escrito en egipcio antiguo, o sea, letra de médico. A pesar que ya estaba vestido aún estaba sin las vendas, por eso evitaba ver mi reflejo en las ventanas o en cualquier cosa que reflejara.  
El fisioterapeuta me revisó otra vez e me hizo levantar pesas primero pequeñas, cuyo peso apenas sentía, hasta unas que pesaban hasta un kilo. Luego llegó la hora de la motricidad fina, lo que más me costaba, llevé pequeñas canicas de un lugar a otro de manera torpe al principio, pero luego me fui acostumbrando. Revisó mi andar y mis articulaciones.

\- Espero que estés consciente de que esa cojera que tienes no se quitará – Me dijo – Se puede tratar y se hará menos notorio a medida que avances con el tratamiento, pero no se quitará del todo.

>> Ya puedes pasar educación física, pero no te excedas y evita el sol como te dijo el doctor. Si vas a hacer algún deporte de alto impacto o artes marciales no te esfuerces. Eso es todo, continúa haciendo los ejercicios que te mandé y nos veremos en dos semanas.

\- ¿Puedo manejar bicicleta? – Le dije ilusionado

Mi padre rió bajito

\- Eso lo veremos en un mes, sigue el tratamiento y capaz hasta puedas estar sin vendas. Recuerda, si haces ejercicio hazlo suave y no te esfuerces- Me despidió con una palmada en la espalda

Antes de salir la enfermera volvió a vendarme el rostro mientras me hacía recuerdo de evitar el sol. Por suerte estábamos en otoño y los días permanecían nublados o con poca luz solar, no sé que hubiera pasado si fuese verano.  
El trayecto en taxi fue el más feliz que tuve, podía moverme más, no mucho, pero era una gran avance. Me emocionaba fantasear con jugar un partido de fútbol con Itachi o correr por ahí como un pony. Me puse más contento cuando hicimos una parada para comer antes de subir al tren bala.  
Al mismo tiempo no quería que mis compañeros de clase me viesen el rostro, no aún, ni Itachi lo había visto. Me daba tristeza ver la mitad de mi cara, y más mi ojo lleno de sangre. Mi cuerpo estaba hecho trizas.  
El camino a casa lo pasé durmiendo y mi padre despierto. La verdad fue relajante, menos para mi cuerpo, que ya se sentía rígido. Pronto ya me encontraba en el último bus que teníamos que tomar para ir al pueblo de Konoha, abriendo Whatssenger desde mi teléfono. Oleada de mensajes en el grupo de la clase del 5-D.

💣:  
"Soy gay  
No, no es broma"

Bueno ¿Quién sería el del nombre de usuario emoji bomba?

🏊🏽Kisame🏊🏽:  
"Bueno Dei, no es por ofender, pero todos ya lo sabíamos, pero pretendíamos no saberlo para no incomodarte"

Guardé los números de Deidara y de Kisame en mi teléfono, mientras los demás hablaban iría ampliando mi lista de contactos si lograba reconocer a alguien.

Deidara:  
"..."

💙la.del.origami💙:  
"Pase lo que pase nosotros siempre te apoyaremos 💙"

Hermano de Kuro:  
"Eres uno de nosotros después de todo, jamás te rechazaríamos"

Hermano de Shiro:  
"🏳️🌈"

Hidan:  
"Yo ya sabía antes, pero te vuelvo a decir que no importa lo que seas siempre serás nuestro amigo"

Sobrecarga de dulzura, no quise leer más y cerré la aplicación para dedicarme a escuchar música hasta quedarme dormido o sin batería, lo que ocurriera primero. Al parecer me quedé sin pila mientras descansaba porque desperté con los audífonos puestos pero sin sonido. Ya habíamos llegado a Konoha.  
Exhaustos, papá y yo nos dirigimos a casa y tomamos una siesta cada uno en uno de los sofá de nuestra sala, para luego despertar y cenar juntos como todas las noches. Sopa instantánea, su especialidad.  
El resto del día transcurrió sin novedad excepto que Itachi me envió un mensaje invitándome mañana a una noche de películas donde también estaría Kisame, y que podía llevar a alguien que le interesase. Eso último no estaba tan seguro de hacer pero probablemente invitaría a Hidan si no tenía asuntos con los testigos o a Konan o Nagato o Yahiko. Tal vez terminaría sin invitar a nadie. En fin, tendría todo el horario de clases y parte de la tarde para decidirme.  
Me fui a dormir después de hacer los ejercicios que me indicó el fisioterapeuta. Nuevamente me preguntaba acerca la chica de al lado ¿Hermana de Deidara? ¿El mismo Deidara? Hablándo de él ¿Qué le habría impulsado a salir tan repentinamente del armario? ¿Mañana lloverá? Misterios misteriosos.  
Esa noche no soñé nada, pero desperté con los pies en la almohada. Nuevamente la rutina: comer, vestirse, asearse, salir y rezar para que alguien me recoja. Pero lo último no pasó y llegué solo a clases. No es que me afecte, pero se veía...triste.  
Al entrar al 5-D el primero en saludarme fue Hidan, lo cual me pareció raro, pero no tanto sabíendo que yo tenía en mi poder un secreto suyo. Saludé a los demás a medida que los veía o entraban a clases detrás mio. Justo antes de que tocara el timbre Itachi me sonrió desde su pupitre, como diciéndome que estaba contento que me esté adaptando.  
Pasamos historia y esta vez sí tomé apuntes, incluso participé una vez para sorpresa de mis compañeros y del profesor. En el primer receso estuve con Itachi y Kisame fuera del aula comentando ciertas cosas.

\- Solo falta Sasori- Dijo Kisame algo esperanzado, visiblemente conteniendo lágrimas de emoción.

\- Dale tiempo, Sasori es un tipo más reservado- contestó Itachi.

\- Lo sé, pero es que él también necesita salir del closet - Kisame agitó sus puños en el aire.

\- No lo presiones.

\- No lo hago, es solo que se sintió algo herido cuando Deidara nos dijo eso a todos por el grupo del curso.

\- No entiendo por qué.

\- Tú sabes cuan raro es el cabeza de ketchup. Aun así voy a apoyarlo en todo, necesita compañía.

\- Me preocupa que alguien le hable del "asunto" a otras personas – intervine en la conversación – No sé cuán amigable sea Konoha con asuntos de este tipo...

\- Tobi tiene razón – mi primo me apoyó – Pero si algo pasa todos nosotros vamos a ayudarlos.

\- Tocan a uno nos tocan a todos – Dijo el chico de casi dos metros con determinación mientras el timbre de fin de receso ahogaba su grito de guerra.

Mientras pasábamos física la profesora Tsunade no nos quitaba la vista de encima a mi y a Deidara, a pesar que no hacíamos nada. De hecho cuando terminé los ejercicios antes que nadie me miró con recelo. Eso solo significaba que había perdido su confianza.  
Mientras estaba en mi pupitre, pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, un papelito plegado aterrizó justo en mi libreta. Vi a mi alrededor y encontré al autor. Hidan, quién me miraba con una sonrisa que exponía sus blancos y afilados colmillos, me hacía un gesto para que abra el papel, el cual rezaba:  
"Hey, quieres ir a pasar el tiempo conmigo, Kakuzu y Deidara después de clases? ;)"  
Lo miré mostrándole el pulgar en alto, a lo que el chico me respondió ampliando su sonrisa, si se podía ampliar más. Creo que tenía un amigo.  
En el segundo receso Sasori le hablaba a Kisame, quién se había movido al pupitre vacío de Nagato, delante de Deidara, que tampoco estaba. Preferí no escuchar la conversación, ya tenía demasiado con el asunto de la ex pareja.  
Le comenté a Itachi que me iría con Hidan y los demás luego de clases. Él estaba emocionado, porque "ya me estaba integrando y haciendo parte de la clase". Sentido de pertenencia. Era algo que yo no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo por estar siempre mudándome, y francamente dudaba sentirlo alguna vez, por lo menos no durante lo que iba del año.  
Una vez que sonó el timbre para entrar a clase de cívica empezó el aburrimiento extremo, de vez en cuando el profesor Iruka tenía que hacer una pausa para regañarme porque no paraba de hacer el tonto o gastarle bromas a Deidara, no era mi culpa que el tipo se irritase de manera tan graciosa y que tuviera que molestarle para hacer llevadera la hora. Los demás tampoco podían atender la lección por mi culpa, cada cosa que hacía llamaba la atención de todos al mismo tiempo, puedo jurar que si parpadeaba de manera más rápida o lenta de lo normal todos lo iban a notar.  
Al finalizar la clase para que podamos almorzar el profesor salió hecho una furia. No sé si llamar esto misión cumplida, pero incordiar profesores siempre fue mi especialidad y con cada día que pasaba tomaba más confianza para hacerlo. Creo que mi viejo papel del payaso de la clase me perseguía incluso en Konoha, donde quería cambiar mi enfoque y ser un tipo más serio.  
El almuerzo lo pasé en la azotea con todo el curso, en ninguna escuela donde estuve la abrían para los estudiantes. Habían como tres conversaciones al mismo tiempo y no podía seguir ninguna, así que me limité a engullir la comida que me traje de casa. De vez en cuando escuchaba fragmentos sin sentido como "La reunión es a las 9, es luna llena" o "Kisame te pareces tanto a un armario que Deidara saldrá de ti en cualquier momento". Mis compañeros podían ser extraños cuando querían.  
Sonó el tiembre y nos tocaba química, pero el profesor seguía sin venir, así que Tsunade entró y nos mandó a casa, provocando que las cejas de Hidan bailaran al verme, como diciéndome "ya es hora". Quería hacer que las mías hicieran lo mismo pero como solo tenía una visible se vería extraño, como ver a un cíclope guiñar. A todo esto ¿Cómo guiñaban los cíclopes?  
Me despedí de Itachi mientras me acercaba a Hidan, quién armaba su mochila a la velocidad del sonido. Seguidamente llegó el par de amigos son quienes se supone pasaría el tiempo.

\- Tobi irá con nosotros – Exclamó Hidan mientras los cuatro nos dirigíamos a donde las bicicletas se estacionaban.

Pude percibir una mueca de disgusto en el rostro de Deidara, aunque solo duró un milisegundo. Kakuzu...era Kakuzu.  
La bicicleta de Hidan era una chopper negra, de esas que los chicos malos de las pelis de los 80's usaban, con espaldar de cuero y todo. La de Deidara era una BMX color verde olivo, esas que se ocupan para hacer acrobacias, y Kakuzu ocupaba al igual que Itachi una de touring, solo que la de él era blanca. Todas llevaban el colgante de la nubecita roja en alguna parte ¿Tradición de la clase del 5-D? ¿Qué era? ¿Debería preguntar?  
Kakuzu terminó llevándome en el rack trasero de su bicicleta. Seguimos el camino de pavimento sin desviarnos y tomando cada vez más velocidad, pero una vez que llegamos a una zona donde empezaba el bosque los chicos se desviaron y se adentraron en él. Noté que en medio de los árboles y el pasto se había formado un delgado hilo de tierra, seguramente iban muy seguido por esta ruta.  
Llegamos a una especie de vertedero en medio del bosque y estacionaron sus bicicletas cerca una puerta de automóvil que yacía olvidada entre la naturaleza y la basura. Noté que habían unas cuantas ruedas de camión agrupadas cerca a lo que parecía ser una choza abandonada, la cual estaba llena de graffiti. El lugar me alteraba un poco ¿Estabamos totalmente solos? ¿Era seguro?

\- Hey Tobi, relax, venimos aquí todo el tiempo, no pasa nada- Parecía que Hidan leía mis pensamientos.

Me invitó a sentarme en una de las ruedas de camión, terminé hundiéndome, quedando con los pies por encima la cabeza. Pude escuchar como Deidara, que hasta ahora no había dicho ninguna palabra, reía por lo bajo. Logré acomodarme, no era tan malo una vez que encontrabas la posición perfecta.  
Kakuzu sacó de su maletín unas cuantas latas de soda, me tendió una sabor a naranja. Separé un poco las vendas que estaban por encima mis labios y junto a los demás me dispuse a beberla, a pesar que era otoño hacía algo de calor. Me preguntaba si venían aquí siempre después de clases, eso explicaría por qué desaparecían antes que todos al sonar el timbre de la salida, esta era como un especie de santuario para ellos.  
A pesar que Itachi siempre se jactaba de lo unido que era su curso y que todos andaban con todos, lo cual en parte era verdad ya que nunca había visto alumnos tan unidos, me di cuenta que se dividía en grupitos y este era uno de esos. No es que fuera malo, es más, es lo más normal del mundo, es solo que me parecía chistoso que mi primo dijera una cosa y los hechos otra.  
Noté como Deidara sacaba de su bolso de mensajero algo envuelto en periódico, tenía una extraña mueca de emoción en su rostro. Desenvolvió el paquete, revelando muchas pequeñas esculturas de animales que llevaban mechas como de velas sobresaliendo de alguna parte.

\- Llegó la mejor parte, hm- Deidara estaba sumamente emocionado – Es hora del arte.

A continuación sacó un encendedor de otro bolsillo de su bolso y se puso de pie, seguido por Hidan y Kakuzu y finalmente por mi. Tomó una de las esculturas, prendió la mecha y la lanzó por encima de nuestras cabezas, a los pocos segundos explotó, lanzando sus pedazos de arcilla blanca por todos lados.  
Mientras la arcilla caía sobre nosotros como copos de nieve Hidan chillaba de la emoción, podía jurar que sus ojos de color púrpura brillaban, mientras que Kakuzu sin ninguna expresión perceptible aplaudía el espectáculo, yo solo veía atentamente. Deidara repitió la operación hasta que se quedó sin más esculturas, parecía gustarle que lo vieran.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – Interrumpió Hidan repentinamente

Kakuzu le mostró tres dedos

\- Mierda, la oración, digo, la novela. Kakuzu, acompáñame, necesito que vean que estuve con una medianamente buena influencia.

\- Me ofendes – Gruñó Deidara

Kakuzu bufó mientras levantaba su bicicleta y se montaba en ella. Hidan hizo lo mismo, no sin antes despedirse de nosotros, y ambos sujetos se fueron a toda velocidad por el mismo camino por el que vinimos.  
Ahora estaba a solas con Deidara, y, francamente, me incomodaba menos que cuando estábamos castigados, pero aún así sentía que el chico podía cortarme el cuello si lo hacía enojar, al mismo tiempo que tenía la necesidad de molestarlo. Fuera impulso de idiotez.

\- Esas esculturas...¿Las hiciste tú?- Dije por fin, armándome de valor.

\- Eh, sí, hm- Me respondió sin moverse de su lugar.

\- Son bastante buenas ¿Por qué explotarlas?

\- Porque al ser efímeras aumenta su valor artístico.

\- Explícate.

\- Cuando sabes que algo estará ahí por siempre no lo aprecias, porque sabes que nunca se irá. Sin embargo – los ojos de Deidara comenzaron a brillar – cuando algo es efímero lo disfrutas cada momento que puedes, lo aprecias cada segundo.  
>> El arte es así, constantemente destruyéndose y reinventándose, evolucionando y cambiando, y esa inestabilidad e incertidumbre es lo que lo hace hermoso. El arte es cambio, es destrucción...es una explosión porque la forma que adopta no será para siempre.

Nunca había visto a Deidara tan emocionado por algo, verlo con el ceño fruncido ya era natural para mi, y por eso un momento como este donde no tenía cara de molestia se había vuelto extraño, hasta daba miedo. En parte era mi culpa el hecho de que no podía verlo con otra expresión, pero es que molestarlo era muy divertido  
De repente recordé que debía llevar a alguien para la noche de películas en la casa de Itachi. Tenía a un posible candidato en frente, además tenía casi los mismos intereses que nosotros, así que ¿Por qué no preguntarle?

\- Hoy día Itachi tendrá en casa una noche de películas y me dijo que invite a alguien ¿Quieres ir? También estará Kisame.

\- ¿Noche de películas en lunes? – Respondió algo extrañado – Ustedes si que son raros, pero voy, Kisame e Itachi son geniales ¿Dónde es su casa, hm?

\- Cerca de nosotros, a una calle, voy por ti a las siete para indicarte el camino.

\- Hecho.

La bicicleta de Deidara no llevaba rack trasero para poder yo montarme, además era demasiado pequeño para llevarme, pero aún así me dijo que que colocara los pies en una especie de tubos que llevaban sus ruedas traseras. Fui parado y sosteniéndome de sus hombros todo el camino, y sorprendéntemente el chico me llevó sin ningún problema hasta mi casa.  
En casa me dispuse a hacer tarea a toda velocidad, me cambié el uniforme después de sacudir toda la tierra que llevaba encima. Para cuando ya había terminado de hacer todos mis quehaceres del hogar, como lavar los platos y barrer, ya eran las siete.  
Salí de casa para dar veinte pasos y ubicarme en el porche de la casa color verde que era de Deidara, estaba su bicicleta estacionada ahí y algunos muñecos y peluches desparramados en el piso de madera ¿Tendría hermanos pequeños? Toqué la puerta y esperé.  
Me abrió un señor sumamente pequeño de pelo blanco y largo en las secciones donde su cabeza no se había quedado calva, su larga barba y bigote junto a sus espesas cejas le daban la apariencia que me enseñaría kung-fu o me diría algo sabio que me cambiaría la vida. Me miró, expectante.

\- Eh...¿Está Deidara?- Logré decir con algo de timidez en mi voz.

\- Espera un momento- Dijo don voz rasposa.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó de puntitas, se movía como flotando, cerró la puerta con suavidad y todo quedó en silencio unos segundos. Al cabo de un momento pude escuchar un grito que provenía de adentro la casa.

\- QUE SEA GAY NO QUIERE DECIR QUE ME GUSTEN TODOS LOS HOMBRES, ABUELO.

La puerta se abrió y de adentro la casa salió dando un portazo Deidara hecho una furia. No sabía si esperar a que se calmara o intentar calmarlo yo mismo, cualquiera de los dos parecía mala idea.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Vamos, hm?

\- Sí, yo...te guío- Le dije tartamudeando

Caminamos unos minutos en silencio, a cada paso que dábamos se hacía más incómodo. Quería conversar, pero tenía que ser muy cuidadoso...

\- ¿Tú familia también lo sabe? – Bien Tobi, eres un campeón, hacer referencia a su salida del armario, fantástico.

\- Sí, estaba harto de vivir una farsa, hm- Me respondió sin dejar de ver adelante con algo de orgullo en su voz, pero a la vez ligeramente irritado.

Vi a mi izquierda, una casa antes de la de Itachi, como se cerraba de golpe la ventana del segundo piso de su vecino, podía jurar que había alguien mirándonos desde ahí ¿Habrían señoras chismosas en el barrio?  
Llegamos a la casa de Itachi y golpeé la puerta, a los pocos segundos me abrió mi primo, llevaba un delantal y al pequeño Sasuke colgado de su espalda.

\- Cariño, ya llegué, y traje una barbie para el niño – Saludé con tono de voz burlón señalando al rubio de ojos azules que me acompañaba

Recibí un golpe en el estómado por parte de Deidara y una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Itachi.

\- Creo que no quieres palomitas- Bufó mi primo.

Nos invitó a entrar de mala gana, seguidamente Deidara y yo nos dirigimos a la sala de estar, donde estaba Kisame agarrando por el tobillo al niño rubio amigo de Sasuke. La casa tenía un olor agradable a palomitas.

\- Kisame, suelta a Naruto- Itachi entró a la sala con un bowl de palomitas en las manos y sin el delantal. Sasuke lo seguía de cerca.

\- Pero si es divertido...-Kisame bajó con suavidad a Naruto, que una vez en el piso corrió donde Sasuke y salieron rápidamente de la habitación

\- Esos dos tienen toda la energía del mundo – Dijo Itachi mientras cerraba la puerta de la sala y apagaba las luces

La película que vimos era una de esas asquerosas que dan morbo. Engullíamos las palomitas con caras de asco por todas las vísceras que veíamos, siempre quejándonos de toda la sangre y excremento, pero viendo con entusiasmo de todas maneras.  
A eso de las nueve de la noche nos despedimos de la familia de Itachi, y Deidara y yo bajábamos a pie hasta nuestros hogares mientras Kisame se iba por otra calle a donde fuera que vivía, nuevamente vi la ventana del segundo piso de misma casa de antes cerrarse de golpe ¿Nos estaban observando?  
Dejé a Deidara en su casa y fui a la mia aún cuestionándome por los ruidos de la ventana cerrándose de golpe. Me preguntaba quien vivía ahí, ya que casi toda la gente de mi clase vivía cerca mio no me sorprendería que fuera alguien que conozco.  
Llegué a casa, mi padre me esperaba sentado en el sofá viendo las noticias de la noche. Le conté todo acerca la película asquerosa a pesar que amenazó con lanzarme un almohada del sillón si seguía contándole más detalles. La relación con mi padre era buena a pesar de todo, aunque tratábamos de no hablar de mamá, nos ponía extremadamente tristes.  
Finalmente, luego de hacer mis ejercicios y de darme un baño con ayuda de mi padre, me fui a dormir emocionado porque al día siguiente tenía mi primera clase de educación física. Podría correr, aunque con moderación, y eso me parecía genial. Mi último pensamiento antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo fue probarme el chandal que usaría mañana en la mañana.  
Volví a despertar con los pies en la almohada y sin soñar nada. Seguí mi rutina de antes de ir a clases: vestirme, comer y asearme, y salir de casa. Bajando el camino de tierra me encontré con Yahiko montado en su bicicleta de ruta, y me llevó a la escuela en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No parecía muy emocionado por hacer más ejercicio además de manejar bicicleta.  
Nos encontramos en el patio de la escuela con todos nuestros compañeros, listos para pasar educación física. Me atrevo a decir que yo era el único emocionado. Incluso los gemelos, que parecían ser los más hiperactivos se mostraban desganados, pero aún así se me acercaron para hablarme con cara de tener otras intenciones.

\- Creo que te buscan- Me dijo Shiro, con su inconfundible voz juguetona

\- Y creo que no está muy contento...- Lo siguió Kuro con su voz siniestra y señaló a alguien detrás de mi.

Me di la vuelta para ver de quién se trataba. Era Sasori, su rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello, sus puños estaban cerrados con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaban blancos, me miraba furioso. Si no había explotado ya de ira, seguramente estaba apunto de hacerlo, y yo era el motivo por alguna razón que desconocía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué onda? Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo.  
> Espero algún día tener beta readers, pero por lo pronto me dedicaré a leer y releer  
> Como siempre, cada cap tiene ilustraciones, si quieren verlas pueden ir a mi perfil de wattpad /le_creep o el de Tumblr creependart


	4. Caldo

El rostro de Sasori estaba tan rojo como su pelo, y se acercaba a gran velocidad de manera agresiva, en unos cuantos segundos más estaría donde yo estaba. Se notaba que sus intenciones no eran para nada amigables, por lo que me preparé para defenderme.  
En el pasado veía muchas películas de Bruce Lee, así que esperaba poder acordarme algo para ver si podía hacerle frente a mi compañero de clase. Pero a pesar que estaba mucho mejor, la condición de mi cuerpo no me favorecía, incluso cuando mi adversario era más pequeño que yo.  
Me coloqué en guardia, un pie detrás de otro, y girando ligeramente el torso de modo que el puñetazo que estaba a punto de soltarle a mi atacante fuera más poderoso. Planeaba darle en la cara, eso lo detendría y no trataría de pelear de vuelta. Estaba a unos escasos dos metros y saltó hacia mí con visibles intenciones de jalarme el cabello. Solté mi golpe.  
Deidara se interpuso.  
El chico de melena dorada apareció de la nada para empujar a Sasori fuera del alcance de mi ataque, pero no pude detenerme y el pequeño cuerpo del muchacho de largos cabellos salió volando un par de metros, arrastrándose por el suelo gracias al impacto de mi golpe. El pelirrojo se encontraba un poco más cerca mio, y había perdido su… ¿¡Su brazo!?  
Noté como todos mis compañeros de clase se acercaron, formando un círculo alrededor de nosotros tres. No podía sentirme más avergonzado, todos me miraban, era el centro de atención de nuevo desde el primer día, y había golpeado a mi amigo. De la multitud salieron corriendo Hidan y Kakuzu hacia Deidara, Kisame a Sasori e Itachi a mí.  
No podía oír lo que me decía mi preocupado primo, solo observaba mi “obra”. Todo el lado izquierdo de la ropa de Deidara estaba lleno de tierra, Hidan y Kakuzu se encontraban de cuclillas cerca suyo, el primero pasando sus dedos por sus cabellos dorados para acomodarlas detrás de su oreja, y el segundo trataba de limpiar toda la tierra. Un poco más cerca estaba Sasori, mirándome con cara de furia, Kisame trataba de tranquilizarlo, pero él no escuchaba ni podía dejar de mirarme, ni cuando agarró su brazo ortopédico para volverlo a colocar en su lugar no me apartó sus ojos color miel de encima.  
\- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí!?-  
Por un demonio, lo que faltaba. El profesor de educación física se hizo presente abriéndose paso entre la pequeña multitud, su pelo corte de tazón rebotando mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estábamos ya no me parecía gracioso. Su voz potente resonó mientras me gritaba apuntándome.  
\- La profesora Tsunade me había comentado de usted Obito Uchiha ¿No puede estar una semana sin meterse en problemas? – Eso mismo me preguntaba yo – ¿Y ustedes como curso no impidieron que estos tres se pelearan? Por eso mismo toda la clase queda castigada, vendrán a hacer mantenimiento a las ocho de la mañana del día sábado de la próxima semana –  
Algunas personas se quejaron en voz baja, pero nadie parecía echarme la culpa, por suerte. Todos se fueron dispersando para dar inicio a la clase de educación física más incómoda de la historia.  
Sasori no paraba de mirarme con ojos llenos de furia, incluso me hizo mal un pase a propósito cuando jugábamos basketball. Yo tampoco estaba muy contento que digamos, pero me contuve de hacerle zancadilla varias veces durante la clase, sabía que eso empeoraría nuestra situación. Me preguntaba por qué diablos se había enojado conmigo, hasta donde recordaba no había hecho nada para enfadarlo. De hecho, ayer se rio de mi cuando intenté molestar a Deidara en la clase del profesor Iruka ¿Qué hice mal entre ayer y hoy para que explotase de esa manera conmigo?  
Al terminar la clase nos fuimos todos a los baños a cambiar la ropa deportiva por el uniforme de diario. Konan al ser la única chica tenía todo el baño de mujeres para ella sola, la envidiaba, yo tuve que encerrarme en una caseta mientras todos se burlaban de mi timidez. Mi entusiasmo por educación física se fue al instante.  
Al llegar al aula junto a Itachi y Kisame, vi como Sasori ya estaba vestido y en su asiento designado, observándome con los ojos entrecerrados. Le miré tratando de intimidarlo, pero con un solo ojo no creo que pudiera hacer mucho. Sabía que no me dirigiría la palabra cuando pasé a su lado y no abrió la boca para nada.  
Tocó el primer receso y Sasori se quedó en su asiento, como si estuviera echando raíces. Todos, hasta Kakuzu que siempre se quedaba, se marchaban, y como yo no quería estar con él a solas en el aula salí detrás de mis compañeros.  
Recordé que había herido a Deidara y lo busqué con la mirada. Ahí estaba, junto a Hidan y Kakuzu. Ya no llevaba la ropa de deportes, por lo que sus vestimentas estaban limpias, en su lado izquierdo podía ver pequeños raspones, pero como solía tapar toda esa parte de su rostro con su largo cabello no vi mucho. Su expresión era la de siempre, ceño fruncido, y labios apretados de modo que su boca era solo una línea. Parecía estar bien, pero quería preguntarle de todas maneras, así que apreté el paso hasta llegar a su altura.  
-Hey…Deidara…-Saludé en un hilo de voz.  
-Hola Tobi, hm- Su voz sonaba normal, sin pizca de furia  
\- Acerca de lo de esta mañana…lo siento, no era mi intención golpearte, era para Sasori.  
\- Lo sé, yo salté porque no quería que Sasori te golpeara…yo quería golpearlo antes- Me miró sonriendo de manera siniestra, pero yo sabía que no tenía intenciones de golpearlo.  
Mientras seguía al trío de bromistas me di cuenta que subíamos a la azotea.  
\- Hola, Hidan ¿Cómo estás, Hidan? Yo bien, Hidan, acabó de hacer que castiguen a todos, Hidan. – Protestó el chico de los ojos púrpuras  
\- Yo…lo siento, no era mi intención- Balbuceé  
\- Oh, era broma – Se rió mientras pasaba sus dedos por su pelo claro peinándolo hacia atrás – Todos sabemos que el que tiene la culpa es Sasori por provocar. Además, todos los años es lo mismo, siempre nos castigan.  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- Sí, es verdad, ya nos estaba extrañando que hasta no ahora no haya un castigo colectivo. Es tradición.  
\- El año pasado fue culpa de Konan y los gemelos - intervino Deidara – No daré detalles, pero hacer macetas de papel como proyecto para los clubes no es buena idea.  
\- Oh Dios, ya puedo imaginarlo- De hecho, no, no tenía idea, pero supuse que seguramente tuvieron que limpiar.  
\- Sep, imagina todo el abono que tuvimos que limpiar. - Deidara confirmó mis sospechas.  
Pasé ese receso enterándome de anécdotas divertidas de otros años. Como cuando Kisame, Itachi y Yahiko en primaria llevaron cada día botellas de agua para meterlas en sus casilleros, al cabo de unos días tuvieron suficientes para convertir el armario de las escobas en una pequeña piscina. Como toda la clase sabía del plan los castigaron a todos.  
Otro año Nagato tenía una bolsa de leche agria y la lanzó al ventilador del techo del aula insitado por todos. El curso apestó por días, el hedor era tan insoportable que las clases se pasaron en el pasillo hasta que la pestilencia se fuera. Otro castigo colectivo.  
Uno de los más recientes involucraba a Sasori y a Deidara, una bomba de humo y a los del otro salón. No hace falta decir que los pobres se llevaron el susto de sus vidas. Castigo colectivo.  
Por eso no me habían culpado ni nada, estaban acostumbrados a que alguien los metiera en problemas todos los años, era casi como una tradición. Ahora era prácticamente “de la familia” gracias a este problema con Sasori.  
El timbre sonó justo cuando me contaban la anécdota de cuando Hidan y Kakuzu se ganaron el apodo de “dúo zombie”, bajamos de mala gana, con el sentimiento de conversación animada hecho pedazos. No hablamos de otras cosas cuando entramos al aula a pesar que me moría por oír más.  
Sasori aún seguía ahí sin moverse, me miró con los ojos entrecerrados nuevamente antes de que me sentase en mi asiento. Al poco tiempo llegó el profesor de matemáticas y se colocó en frente de la clase con mirada triste.  
\- Antes de continuar la lección – Dijo el profesor después de aclararse la garganta – Necesito saber qué pasa con ustedes – Clavó su mirada parda en mi por unos instantes – Todos los años es lo mismo, siempre se andan metiendo en problemas, pero ya es el colmo ¿Qué tiene que pasar para que haya dos peleas en menos de un mes?  
Nadie respondió  
\- Como su asesor – el profesor llevó una de sus palmas a su rostro, estaba decepcionado – Es mi deber asegurar el bienestar de todas las personas de la clase. Si tienen problemas con alguien o algo los molesta hablenme a mi antes de llegar a los puños, estoy seguro que todo puede resolverse de manera pacífica.  
Dicho esto, y después de unos segundos de silencio, el profesor Asuma comenzó la clase. De repente me vino a la mente algo en lo que no había pensado en todo este tiempo ¿Cómo podían las abejas volar si sus alas eran tan pequeñas? Quiero decir, su cuerpo es demasiado grande como para que siquiera se eleven.  
\- Obito ¿Estás atendiendo? - El profesor Asuma interrumpió mis reflexiones.  
No supe qué responder, además tener los ojos de todos clavados en mi me ponía nervioso. Asuma me miraba impaciente.  
\- Por favor atiende- Suspiró luego de unos segundos y continuó la lección.  
Llegó el segundo receso y Sasori se fue a toda velocidad, y como no quería cruzarme con él en el patio o en los pasillos preferí quedarme en el curso a charlar con Konan, que ya empezaba a hablarme de que la próxima semana ya podría unirme a un club ya que habían terminado mi papeleo para poder participar de actividades de la escuela.  
\- ¿Ya sabes a cuál te vas a unir? - preguntó mi compañera.  
\- Estoy pensando en el club de lectura, parece bien-  
\- Oh. Te gusta leer ¿Verdad? Además, escuché que en ese club la mayoría son chicas- Levantó las cejas repetidas veces dándome una mirada pícara.  
\- No creo que ninguna chica se fije en mi- Señalé mis vendas.  
\- Bah, no seas así, estoy segura que debajo esas vendas se esconde un hermoso rostro, y si no, tu personalidad seguramente hará que alguien se fije en ti. Eres un buen chico, Tobi.  
Estaba seguro que mi cara estaba roja debajo de toda la capa de vendas que lo cubría, podía sentir como me ardía toda la piel ¿De verdad una chica me había dicho guapo? ¿De verdad una chica como Konan me había halagado? Ella era hermosa, no hacía falta estar enamorado para notarlo. Sus ojos color ámbar me hechizaban, su piel tersa parecía porcelana, su pelo teñido de azul solo hacía resaltar más sus preciosas facciones, quería gustarle.  
¿Por qué pensé eso?  
El timbre interrumpió nuestra conversación y mis extraños pensamientos. Mi compañera se levantó del asiento vacío de Sasori al suyo, regalándome una sonrisa de despedida. Me sorprendí a mi mismo cuando noté que me quedé mirándola más tiempo de lo que debería ¿Qué me estaba pasando?  
Empezó la clase de arte con la profesora Kurenai y pude no solamente sacar a Konan de mis pensamientos, sino también comprobar por qué todos decían que ver a Sasori y a Deidara dibujar era un placer. Esos dos lo hacían muy bien y por alguna razón observarlos se me hacía relajante a pesar que uno de ellos quería romperme el cuello.  
Deidara tenía un pulso envidiable, Sasori era extremadamente habilidoso, hasta Itachi dibujaba bien, luego estaba yo, intentando sobrevivir ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer bien las cosas que me gustan?  
Amaba dibujar, pero lo hacía fatal. Le tenía envidia a Don Me Enojo Por Nada aka Sasori, y a Deidara ¿Ser gay les daba super poderes de dibujo? Porque si es así yo me apunto.  
Todos parecían ponerle mucho esmero a sus dibujos. Hasta Kurenai notó que estaba luchando, y, para el disfrute de mi nuevo enemigo y para vergüenza mia se acercó a indicarme con más cuidado que a los demás.  
La clase terminó y entregamos nuestros trabajos a la profesora. El mio era el peor seguramente. Me daba vergüenza el solo pensar que una deformidad como la que había hecho estaba cerca de las obras de arte de mis compañeros.  
Era hora del almuerzo, tomé mi botella con zumo de manzana y la comida de adentro mi mochila y me fui con Itachi y Kisame a la azotea. Sasori volvió a quedarse en el curso, sin mirarme ni dirigirme la palabra.  
\- ¿Saben por qué Sasori está tan enojado conmigo? - Les pregunté a ambos, pero sabía que era más probable que Kisame supiera algo.  
\- No, ni idea – Itachi se metió una gran bola de arroz a la boca  
\- Sí…pero no te daré muchos detalles- Me dijo Kisame apuntándome con sus palillos – Es vida personal de Sasori  
>> Digamos que te vio haciendo algo que a él no le agradó para nada. Según yo lo está malinterpretando, pero tú sabes cómo es ese chico, es muy extraño. Solo eso te diré.  
\- No entiendo que pudiera haber hecho, ayer estábamos bien- Respondí pensativo, Kisame se estaba comportando muy extraño con el tema de Sasori.  
\- Ese es el problema…no sabes qué hiciste…hablaré con él.  
No entendía lo que Kisame decía, era como si estuviera hablando en clave. Itachi solo asentía, fingiendo que sabía de lo que hablaba seguramente.  
\- Cambiando de tema… ¿Sabes a que club te unirás? La próxima semana reanudamos actividades, y luego de vacaciones de invierno es la semana aniversario de la escuela, y tu club posiblemente tenga que involucrarse en algo– Me dijo Itachi, engullendo lo que fuera que estuviera comiendo.  
\- Hey, no me bombardees tanta información – Agité mis manos, palmas abiertas- Aún lo estoy pensando…el club de lectura me está llamando, por otra parte, me gustaría hacer deporte, pero eso tendría que esperar…  
\- En el club de lectura hay muchas chicas – Espetó Kisame – Probablemente te acosen por ser de último año y encima el único chico.  
\- Creo que todos se olvidan que soy una momia – Respondí algo irritado.  
\- Esa autoestima…más alta que la torre de Tokio – Dijo sarcásticamente mi primo, dando fin a su almuerzo, justo a tiempo ya que tocó el timbre llamándonos a entrar a clase de biología.  
Bajando de la azotea y caminando por los pasillos hasta el curso sentí un pequeño pinchazo en mi estómago, seguramente me había hecho pasar con el frío, nada que un buen sorbo a lo que restaba de mi zumo no arreglara. El dolor parecía haberse calmado, y lo mejor era que me quedaba un poco más de jugo, lo acabaría dentro el aula.  
Atravesé el umbral del aula, bebiendo lo último del jugo, y me dirigí a mi asiento, pasando inevitablemente al lado de Sasori, que sentado en su pupitre me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me planté frente a él, intrigado, pero irritado al mismo tiempo.  
\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? - Le pregunté sin disimular mi molestia  
\- Oh…permíteme presentarte a alguien- Me respondió mientras de su bolso sacaba lo que parecía ser jarabe para la tos, lo destapo y pasó la boquilla del envase por sus fosas nasales, olfateando el contenido – No tiene olor, ni sabor…el asesino perfecto.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Sentí otro pinchazo en el estómago, esta vez más fuerte.  
\- Oh, nada, espero que tengas papel higiénico.  
Sentí otro pinchazo, tan fuerte que me obligó a doblarme de dolor mientras sujetaba mi estómago. A continuación, sentía que me empezaba a hinchar de gases que probablemente dejarían un desastre marrón en mis pantalones si les permitía ir. Salí corriendo del aula, dejando mis pertenencias atrás y con una mano en el trasero para evitar un accidente, la risa de Sasori resonaba a mis espaldas.  
El baño más cercano se encontraba un piso abajo, lo lograría. Solo debía moverme más rápido, pero mi cojera no me dejaba, maldito sea el día en que esa roca se llevó mi motricidad y a mi madre.  
Me topé con Nagato cuando bajaba por las escaleras. Lo saludé rápidamente, rogando por mis adentros que me dejara pasar pronto.  
\- Hey Tobi- Su voz era lo único suave que no necesitaba – Espero que sepas que ya puedes inscribirte a un club, la próxima semana reanudamos actividades.  
\- Sí…lo sé…ahora…yo necesito…  
\- Sí, además depende el club que elijas tu participación en la semana aniversario de la escuela va a variar y…  
Este chico no solía hablar y ahora parecía que no le daba la gana de callarse.  
>> Por cierto, sobre el castigo del sábado, espero que no te sientas mal, nadie te echa la culpa. Yahiko está organizando junto a Konan como vamos a repartirnos las tareas, tenemos la ligera sospecha que…  
Dios mío, Nagato ¿Qué no ves que estoy muriendo aquí?  
>> Recuerda que antes de las vacaciones de invierno tenemos exámenes, si tienes dudas o algo siempre puedes preguntarnos, estaremos muy contentos de ayudarte, ahora eres de la familia. Recuerda que tu barrio te respalda…  
Sentía que si no me iba pronto sentiría como el caldo caliente del mal de estómago se escurriría por mis mejillas, y no precisamente las de la cara. Lo peor era que Nagato continuaba hablando.  
\- Sí, Nagato, lo que digas- Interrumpí su discurso emotivo acerca la amistad y el compañerismo y continué bajando a la máxima velocidad que mi maltratado cuerpo me permitía.  
Llegué al pequeño baño, dos de las tres casetas estaban ocupadas, o cerradas por dentro. Me encerré en la tercera, y una vez me senté en el trono descargué toda mi furia en forma líquida.  
Suspiré de alivio, solo para pocos segundos después darme cuenta que en lugar de papel higiénico estaba pegado un post-it con una cara feliz dibujada con marcador color rojo, la cual me miraba de manera burlona. Esto había sido premeditado.  
Palpé mis bolsillos, rezando a todos los dioses, a todos los amigos imaginarios, a todo a lo que fuera posible rezar, que tuviera papel o por lo menos algo útil. Encontré mi teléfono, podía hablarle a Itachi para que me trajera algo con que limpiar mi retaguardia. Escribí un mensaje de texto con desesperación.  
Tobi:  
“Itachi creo que Sasori me ha envenenado, estoy en el baño y no hay papel higiénico ¿Podrías traerme un poco?”  
Itachi:  
“n pued hblr stams n clas  
Ire l fnl”  
Perfecto, lo único que faltaba. No me atrevía a hablarle a nadie más, no tenía la confianza para pedir papel higiénico a ninguna otra persona, además, sabía que nadie se atrevería a salir de clases con esa profesora.  
Me resigné a quedarme ahí toda la hora, qué bien que tenía algunos juegos descargados en mi teléfono. De vez en cuando mi cuerpo botaba más residuos que debían ser sólidos, pero gracias a Sasori eran líquidos. Si salía vivo de esto juraba que hundiría su cabeza en este mismo inodoro.  
Se me acabó la batería justo cuando escuché a alguien entrar.  
\- Tobi ¿Estás aquí? – Era la voz de Itachi, sonaba entre preocupado y asqueado, y no lo culpaba, estuve como mínimo una hora eliminando mis miserias.  
\- Sí – Respondí algo inseguro - ¿Estás solo?  
\- Sí…- Había algo de duda en su voz  
Por encima la puerta de la caseta llena de dibujos raros en la cual me encontraba encerrado vi como sobresalía una cresta de cabello oscuro, la cual se movía de manera sigilosa, pero a la vez muy graciosa. Itachi estaba mintiendo.  
\- ¿Seguro? – Pregunté escéptico viendo la cresta desparecer.  
\- Sí - Su voz sonaba nerviosa.  
\- Bah, Itachi, todos somos amigos aquí – Dijo una voz familiar entre risas, la cresta volvió a aparecer.  
\- Traje a Kisame – Dijo mi primo en un suspiro.  
\- Lo que no trajo es papel – Rio su acompañante.  
\- Cállate, las otras casetas deben tener.  
A continuación, sentí un pequeño temblor en la caseta de al lado junto a un sonido de forcejeo.  
\- Mierda, está cerrada – Protestó Itachi.  
\- Creo que Sasori pensó en todo- levanté la voz para que me escucharan.  
\- ¿Y si vas por debajo la puerta? Creo que eres lo suficientemente pequeño para pasar – Dijo Kisame luego de unos segundos.  
\- Buena idea – Le respondió Itachi.  
Unos pocos segundos después escuché como la caseta de al lado se abría, y luego un rollo de papel apareció rodando desde debajo la puerta de la mia. Se repitió la operación con la última que estaba cerrada, o eso es lo que asumí por el sonido.  
El tacto del papel higiénico con mi trasero era como escuchar el coro de los ángeles, como comer cuando tienes hambre, como dormir estando cansado. Era la calma después de la tormenta. Largué la cadena y mi desesperación se fue junto al agua que se arremolinaba en el inodoro. Me sentía más ligero…en todos los sentidos.  
\- Gracias, chicos…- Dije aún dentro la caseta  
\- No te preocupes.  
\- Tendré que hablar con Sasori muy seriamente- Dijo Kisame, con algo de decepción en su voz.  
\- Se supone que él te cuenta todo y tú no nos advertiste de esto, eres un pésimo amigo para Tobi, Kisame – Gruñó Itachi.  
\- Ey, ey, ey – Kisame sonaba algo ofendido – Sasori no me dijo nada, tampoco pensé que estaba tramando algo. Aunque admito que sabiendo que es un rencoroso debería haber previsto algo. Seré más atento en el futuro.  
Salí por fin a la luz, me sentía revitalizado. Aunque sabía que luego tendría que volver al baño, iba a disfrutar ese pequeño momento que se llamaba felicidad, felicidad de tener estómago estable por poco tiempo.  
Itachi había traído mis cosas, de verdad era un buen tipo y el título que le di de “el mejor primo del mundo” no era en vano. Era un sujeto muy amable y sociable, todo lo contrario a mí, retraído y difícil de tratar. Tal vez debería intentar de ser un poco como él, así podría llevarme mejor con las personas. Eso sí, no volvería a mi pasado de payaso.  
Una vez que tuve mi mochila sobre los hombros, Kisame se ofreció a llevarme a toda velocidad en su bici montañera a mi casa, todos sabíamos que este momento era la paz antes de la tormenta para mi cuerpo. Nos apresuramos a salir de la escuela hacia donde todos estacionaban sus bicicletas.  
Me monté en el rack trasero de la bicicleta de Kisame y este partió a toda velocidad con Itachi adelantándonos. En este momento me alegraba de no poder manejar una aún, porque si pudiera seguramente Sasori hubiera aflojado los tornillos, puesto polvo pica pica o algo peor.  
Unos metros delante de nosotros se encontraba mi primo. Nuestro plan era que él pudiera llegar antes que nosotros a mi casa, abrirme la puerta con las llaves que le di antes partir, y meterme al baño rápidamente. Sabíamos que yo perdería el tiempo tratando de accionar la cerradura y con la desesperación terminaría teniendo un vergonzoso accidente.  
Cómo estaba planeado, Itachi llegó antes, abrió la puerta de mi casa y esperó. Llegamos al porche y corrí a encerrarme al baño. Misión cumplida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, este cap tardó más de lo esperado debido a que no quería soltarlo sin ilustración (pueden verla en mi página de tumblr - creependart- ) y para empeorar las cosas empecé a trabajar y eso me quita tiempo e inspiración (Lo siento mucho!).  
> Acerca los ejercicios de Obito, se algo de eso debido a que mi hermano cuando era niño se fracturó el brazo y estuve presente en sus curaciones. Además, ese mismo niño estudia fisioterapia.  
> Por cierto, en la parte del laxante me inspiré en el fanfic de nombre "intruso"de Alphabetta (en fanfiction, leanlo, es excelente) ya que que me pareció una muy buena alusión al veneno de Sasori.   
> Gracias por su paciencia, sus amables comentarios y por seguir esta historia. Y recuerden, algunas personas son el camino para llegar a tu destino.


	5. Cerebro de cereza

Cuando llegué a clases al día siguiente, pude ver como Itachi se encontraba en frente del pupitre de Sasori regañándolo. No solo me sorprendía que haya llegado antes que yo, considerando que debía dejar a Sasuke en la primaria primero, sino también que el chico de cabellos de fuego estaba bajando la cabeza mientras mi primo le reclamaba la agresión de ayer.

\- Ujujuju, Itachi sacó su vena de papá sobre-protector– Dijo el recién llegado Kisame.

\- Pero...creo que Sasori se va a vengar- Le respondí viendo el espectáculo.

\- Nah, si lo piensa esta vez me enteraré

\- No sé si confiar en ti

\- Uy...me ofendes- Respondió fingiendo estar herido.

El timbre sonó, ahogando las voces de toda mi clase, y aunque dudaba que pasaríamos química hoy día igual me fui a sentar, pasando inevitablemente por el lugar de Sasori, quién no se atrevía a hacer contacto visual. No pude evitar notar que Itachi nos vigilaba desde su asiento, clavando sus ojos oscuros en mí y en el recién regañado.

La puerta del salón se abrió violentamente, dejando pasar a un hombre delgado, pálido y con el pelo oscuro muy largo, llevaba puesta una bata blanca que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos. Se colocó en frente de la clase, y después de aclararse la garganta dijo:

\- Lamento haberme faltado tantos días, estuve internado todo este tiempo en el hospital – Pronunciaba la S de una manera extraña, como si fuera una serpiente – Me comunicaron que tenemos un nuevo alumno, Obito Uchiha ¿Puedes levantar la mano?

Obedecí al maestro y levanté la mano.

\- Ah, ahí estás. Bienvenido – Continuó –. Muy bien, hoy día iremos a laboratorio, quiero que se levanten con sus cosas y muy TRANQUILAMENTE, eso va para usted señor Hidan, me sigan al laboratorio.

Hidan obedeció de mala gana, al parecer siempre causaba problemas, como lo sospechaba. La verdad no me sorprendía, de hecho, me imaginaba que era de aquellos que hacían explotar todo a su paso junto a su grupo de amigos revoltosos.

Seguimos al profesor por los pasillos, bajando un piso y doblando un par de veces a la derecha para llegar al laboratorio. El hombre pálido se dispuso a meter la llave por el candado y abrir las puertas.

En entrar al cuarto, pude notar que, a pesar que era bastante pequeño, el laboratorio no parecía diferente al de las otras escuelas a las que ya había asistido, con sus mesas para dos equipadas con lo básico para hacer los ejercicios. Bien, por lo menos algo que conocía.

\- Hoy día, por ser primer día de laboratorio, les asignaré pareja para todo el año. Sí, al azar porque me he enterado que últimamente no se han estado llevando bien -El profesor me miró por un mili segundo- Espero que puedan unirse como clase que son, puesto que les falta poco tiempo para ir a la universidad, trabajar o lo que quieran hacer con su vida después de ser bachilleres. Están en la mejor etapa de sus vidas, chicos...

No quise escuchar el discurso sentimentaloide que este profe nos estaba dando, especialmente estando parado junto a toda la gente de mi aula en un rincón a espera que nos asignen lugares.

\- Ahora, el momento que han estado esperando – Del bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio sacó un papel, asumo que sería la lista del curso

>> Itachi, tú vas con...- Pasó sus ojos color ámbar por todos los rostros de mis compañeros- Vas con Shiro

Demonios, yo quería estar con Itachi...bueno siempre me quedaban Konan y Deidara

\- Deidara, no irás con Hidan, y como queremos evitar explosiones vas junto a Konan.

Bueno, estar con Hidan o Kisame estaría bien también

\- Kisame, controla que Hidan no haga nada raro.

¿Yahiko? ¿Kakuzu?

-Yahiko vas con Kakuzu

Por favor...con Nagato

\- Kuro vas con Nagato

Mierda, eso solo podía significar una cosa

\- Y, por último, Sasori vas con Obito

La expresión de Sasori no tenía precio, hubiera pagado por verla, pero en otras circunstancias. Estaba seguro que si no fuera porque ahora mismo yo era una momia mi cara estaría más deforme por la expresión de disgusto que tenía bajo todas las capas de tela que me cubrían. Demonios, hasta Itachi me miraba extremadamente sorprendido.

\- Nada de peros- Se adelantó a decir el profesor antes de que alguien pudiera reclamar.

Luego de que nos hayan asignado asientos comenzó la clase. Sasori evitaba dirigirme la palabra a menos que fuera para darme órdenes. "Vierte la cosa verde aquí, muele esto, lleva aquello" Ya me hartaba, además no entendía un demonio ¿A quién le interesaba si el propileno era navegable?

\- Muy bien, la tarea para la siguiente semana es esta – Dijo el profesor una vez que terminó de repartir una fotocopia por pareja -Recuerden que deben hacerla con su pareja, pueden reunirse en los recreos o en la casa de alguno.

Perfecto, lo que faltaba, tendría que ver a Sasori más tiempo de lo que mi estómago podría soportar. Más tarde le pediría consejos a Kisame de cómo lidiar con él, pero ahora lo único que quería hacer era alejarme lo más posible del chico cabeza de ketchup. Por eso cuando tocó el timbre que le daba el fin a las clases salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Dejé mis cosas en nuestra aula del día a día, y justo cuando iba a irme apareció Sasori en el umbral de la puerta. A pesar que su expresión era serena no pude evitar sentirme amenazado por su presencia.

\- Hagamos la tarea hoy día, así estaremos libres el resto de la semana. Ven a mi casa a eso de las 6:30, me quedaré después de clases para preparar el club de arte para la próxima semana.

\- No conozco tu casa ¿Me darías un croquis o algo?

Sasori extrajo un cuaderno de su mochila para arrancarle una hoja y dibujar algo encima con un lapicero rojo.

\- Sé que vives cerca de Deidara, así que usaré su casa como punto de referencia.

¿Por qué sentía que me estaba indirecteando o algo? ¿Cómo sabía que vivía cerca Deidara siendo que me mudé a Konoha hace menos de un mes?

\- No te será muy difícil encontrar mi casa -Me tendió el papel – Konoha es muy pequeña.

Sin decirme más, Sasori dejó sus cosas en su mesa y se fue del aula para disfrutar del primer receso. Me quedé viendo como salía, pero mi corazón dio un ¿vuelco? cuando entró Konan ¿Por qué?

\- Hola Obito – Me dijo sonriendo desde su mesa, mientras colocaba sus cosas en esta

\- Hola, Konan – Mi propia voz me sonaba ridícula en estos momentos

\- Lamento todo lo que tuviste que pasar con Sasori ¿Quisieras que hable con él por ti?

\- No, no. No te molestes, por favor

\- Adivinaré... ¿Este es un asunto entre él y tú?

\- Eh...

\- Ustedes los chicos nunca permiten que alguien los ayude, son muy orgullosos

Lo que Konan no sabía es que Itachi ya había intervenido, pero no le conté nada de eso porque no era mi intención quedar como un tonto en frente de ella. Desde ayer que tenía sentimientos raros, tal vez debería hablarlo con mi primo, él era un profesional en los asuntos de ese tipo.

Me quedé hablando con Konan hasta que tocó el timbre que daba paso a la clase de física, la verdad sentía bastante paz estando cerca suyo, al contrario de cuando estaba con Deidara, que sentía que todo mi mundo explotaría en cualquier momento ¿Eso era bueno o malo? No lo sabía en ese momento, pero tenerlo de amigo estaba bien.

\- NOOOO – Chilló Kisame ahogándose de la risa – Eres el tipo más desafortunado que conozco

El segundo receso y la azotea estaban siendo arruinados por Kisame y sus burlas por estar con Sasori de pareja en química y haber sido asignado para ayudarlo en física en la clase anterior por la profesora Tsunade debido que el cerebro de cereza no podía resolver bien un simple ejercicio. Por si fuera poco, esta noche debía ir a su casa porque el señorito iba a estar ocupado preparando cosas para el club de arte. Era verdad que ahora Obito Uchiha era el chico más desafortunado de toda la escuela, no, de toda Konoha, o peor, de todo el país del fuego.

\- Por cierto ¿Irán a mi competencia este sábado? Es en el pueblo vecino, habrá un bus que llevará a todos – Kisame nos movió las cejas a Itachi y a mi. Agradecí internamente el rápido cambio de tema.

Ahora tenía sentido porque el profe Guy no nos había castigado para este sábado.

\- Sabes que nunca faltaríamos – Dijo Itachi

\- Yo recién me entero, pero voy, no lo dudes – Traté de guiñarle el ojo...seguramente me veía raro

\- Acerca, Sasori...Averigüé como lo hizo – Itachi le dio un sorbo al zumo de piña en caja que sostenía en una mano.

\- ¿¡Cómo!?- Preguntamos Kisame y yo al unísono

\- Pues esta mañana mientras hablaba con él...

\- Mientras lo amedrentabas – Corrigió Kisame.

\- ...Me reveló que fabricó una especie de laxante, como el genio de la química que es, lo puso en tu jugo el primer recreo cuando te fuiste, y el segundo recreo cerró dos casetas y se llevó el papel de una.

\- Maravillosa jugada- Dijo Kisame frotando su barbilla

Itachi y yo intentamos amedrentar a Kisame con la mirada, pero el timbre nos interrumpió. Y nos dirigimos al salón para pasar matemáticas.

El almuerzo tampoco lo pasé muy bien, ya que Hidan, Deidara y hasta Kakuzu se burlaron del hecho que ahora debía estar pegado a Sasori por el resto del año en química. No importaba que la comida que me preparé la noche anterior estaba mucho mejor que las plastas que me estuve preparando todo este tiempo, lo cual significaba que mis skills de cocina mejoraban. Estaba enojado con el cabeza de ketchup, con los profesores, conmigo, con el mundo, con todo.

Al terminar la escuela, ya en mi hogar, decidí relajarme, dejando los quehaceres para después, ya los haría cuando vuelva de terminar la tarea en casa de Sasori. Ya eran las 6:20, ya era hora de ir. Viendo el mapa que me dio, pude notar que vivía justamente la que estaba al lado de la de Itachi, la ventanas locas. Bien, tendría muchas cosas que preguntar.

Subí a pie hasta su casa y observé la ventana del segundo piso antes de tocar la puerta, estaba cerrada. Inmediatamente me abrió una señora mayor cuyo pelo morado iba camino a plateado ¿Todos vivían con sus abuelos aquí?

\- Buenas noches – Saludé amablemente - ¿Se encuentra Sasori?

\- Por favor, pasa- La anciana se hizo a un lado – Ahora mismo debería estar con sus muñecos, déjame ver si sigue ocupado.

La casa de Sasori estaba llena de adornos y tapetes tejidos a mano, todas las paredes llevaban papel tapiz del mismo color que el té verde. Una mesa bajita de madera oscura se encontraba en medio de la sala y un niño de pelo corto rojo de la edad de Sasuke se encontraba dibujando algo con crayones.

Mientras me quitaba los zapatos para ingresar a la vivienda, la anciana desapareció por una puerta que llevaba del salón a otro lado de la casa que desconocía. Me acerqué al niño que dibujaba sobre la mesa.

\- Hola – Le saludé.

\- Hola – Me respondió tímidamente dejando de dibujar, le llamaban la atención mis vendas, se notaba, pero por suerte no me preguntó nada.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Gaara... ¿Tú?

\- Obito. Tienes un dibujo muy bonito ahí.

\- ¿Eres amigo de mi hermano?

\- Solo soy su compañero...

\- Sasori es un chico muy raro, debe ser la adolescencia. Yo no quiero ser adolescente, son extraños, adquieren pasatiempos más raros y están enojados todo el tiempo. Yo quiero ser un niño para siempre y seguir jugando con mi arena.

Al contrario de Sasuke y Naruto, Gaara era un niño dulce y tranquilo, hasta podía conversar mejor que ellos, quienes cada dos oraciones cambiaban de tema y se ponían a correr en círculos. Incluso me agradaba más que Sasori, su extraño hermano mayor.

\- Sasori se encuentra en el cobertizo de atrás – La anciana apareció de la nada, interrumpiendo mi charla con Gaara y me mostró que detrás la puerta por la cual desapareció había un jardín y una especie de cobertizo.

Me incorporé y me despedí de Gaara. Me dirigí al cobertizo un poco dubitativo, esperando que nada me salte encima o pisar alguna trampa o aspirar gas venenoso. Estamos hablando de Sasori, no me juzgues, grandulón lector de fanfics.

Toqué la puerta de metal con el dorso de la mano y casi inmediatamente escuché un "adelante" de adentro el cuarto. Empujé la puerta lentamente.

El cobertizo estaba lleno de muñecos de madera colgados de todas las paredes, algunos restos de proyectos desechados se encontraban en una esquina. Al centro había un escritorio macizo donde Sasori se encontraba tejiendo con las manos a una gran velocidad, su brazo ortopédico se mantenía inmóvil mientras que el sano se movía de una manera que no podía seguirlo con mi único ojo. Debajo de la mesa se encontraba su mochila oscura, con el maniquí que vi antes encima y todos los bolsillos abiertos.

Un muñeco me captó la atención inmediatamente, llevaba la melena larga y rubia, sus rasgos tallados eran muy finos, su piel clara fue pintada con mucho esmero y sus ojos eran azules. Definitivamente era Deidara, pero ¿Por qué estaba en una esquina como si lo hubieran arrojado?

\- Espérame un momento, por favor – dijo con voz inexpresiva sin dejar de tejer – Estoy a punto de terminar.

Me acerqué al muñeco con apariencia de Deidara. Se notaba que había sido hecho con mucha dedicación, como si planeara regalarlo. Quería tomarlo en mis manos, pero sabía que Sasori se molestaría si lo tocaba sin su permiso, así que lo dejé ahí a pesar que sentía que me rogaba levantarlo.

\- Lindos muñecos – Rompí el hielo, por fin.

\- Gracias, un cumplido es raro viniendo de ti, considerando lo que te hice.

\- Lo pasado que quede en el pasado.

\- He terminado de tejer, hagamos la tarea – Sasori retiro la trenza recién tejida de la mesa y la colgó de un clavo que sobresalía de una de las paredes. A continuación, extrajo de su mochila las hojas que el maestro de química nos dio y me invitó a sentarme en el taburete que se encontraba a su lado.

Terminamos para las ocho de la noche, la tarea era bastante complicada, pero, como Itachi me dijo esta mañana, Sasori era un genio de la química. Me explicó algunas cosas que mi primo no pudo en todo el tiempo que me estuvo enseñando en casa, aunque tenía menos paciencia que él.

\- Mira, debo disculparme por todo lo ocurrido – me dijo, mirándome a los ojos – No he actuado bien estos días, espero me disculpes por todo lo ocurrido.

Me quedé en silencio, yo sabía que Sasori era un tipo rencoroso, así esto no me lo esperaba. Además, me estaba pidiendo disculpas antes de exigírmelas, lo cual era más extraño aún.

\- Te disculpo -Dije por fin - Yo espero me disculpes por... lo que sea que hice para molestarte.

\- Oh...no eres consciente... - Su tono de voz era como de arrepentimiento.

\- ¿Consciente de qué?

\- Mira...lo que te voy a contar es un asunto complicado para mi.

>> A menos que hayas estado bajo una roca todo este tiempo, sabrás que Deidara y yo estuvimos en una relación. No duró mucho, pero significó bastante para mi. No quiero ahondar en muchos detalles, pero al verte caminando con él la otra noche sentí que algo en mi explotó ¡Y no está bien! Él y yo no estamos juntos desde hace algún tiempo, incluso yo terminé con él por el bien de ambos, si quiere tenerte de pareja no tengo por qué intervenir

\- Espera, espera, espera. Deidara y yo no somos pareja. Ni siquiera soy gay

\- ¿Ni siquiera bisexual?

\- No hasta donde yo sé

\- Creo que mi gaydar está fallando

\- ¿Tu gayqué?

\- Oh, nada. Solo olvídalo. Todo esto fue un mal entendido, debería estar pidiendo perdón de rodillas

\- Por favor, no.

Estar en la casa de Sasori no fue tan malo después de todo. Bromeamos un poco acerca los profesores, hasta de nuestra pelea. Me alegraba que ya fuéramos amigos, o algo así. Terminé yéndome poco después, no quería que papá se preocupara, a pesar que le dejé una notita en el refrigerador y todo.

La cena en casa era lo de siempre: Sopa instantánea y ya, especialidad de papá. Me daba ganas de pedirle la cena como otro quehacer más para mí, pero sabía que cocinar cuando llegaba del trabajo era su manera de sentirse útil.

Cuando papá trabajaba en la empresa de la familia, mamá no tenía por qué hacerlo, así que se encargaba de la casa y de mí. Ella era mi confidente, la única que tenía ya que nos mudábamos cada dos por tres.

Cuando murió me sentí desamparado, era muy dependiente de ella para todo. Vivir en Konoha sin ella se volvió como mi salto a la independencia, como una caída libre sin paracaidas. A pesar que trataba de no tenerla en mis pensamientos, no había día en la que no la extrañase.

Con mi madre en la mente, subí a mi habitación, le pedí a mi padre que no me ayudar a subir las gradas, pero él insistió en quedarse cerca por si acaso. Cuando logré llegar arriba sin ayuda, quería bailar de la emoción, pero estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo, en lugar de eso me di la vuelta para mostrarle el pulgar en alto a papá.

Tomé un baño yo solo, para despejarme un poco, y esta vez me forcé a ver mi rostro sin vendas y familiarizarme con él, pronto tendría que deshacerme de ellas y estar preparado era prioridad. Parte de mi "entrenamiento" sería hacer mis ejercicios al aire libre con la cara descubierta, ya que era de noche no habría sol que me molestara.

Salí al altillo y empecé los ejercicios, distraído por la luz de la luna. Las últimas hojas de los árboles se desprendían con el ligero viento que hacía, el cual me iba relajando cuando lo sentía en la piel de mi rostro. Un grito sumamente agudo me asustó, desconcentrándome.

\- ¡Hombre guapo!

En la terraza de Deidara se encontraba una niña de la edad de Sasuke chillando, era sumamente delgada y llevaba su pelo negro en una media melena. Me apuntaba con el dedo y sonreía mientras abría con asombro sus ojitos. Asumí que era la chica cuya silueta veía todas las noches. 

\- ¡Kurotsuchi! Deja de hacer escándalo – Era la voz de Deidara que se iba acercando.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo muy importante: No llevaba las vendas, y no quería que nadie descubriera lo deforme que era mi rostro, especialmente un compañero de clases a quien veía todos los días. Vamos Tobi, una solución rápida, yo sé que la tienes.

Di la espalda justo a tiempo antes de que Deidara saliera a agarrar a la niña que saltaba como chimpancé apuntándome mientras chillaba "hombre guapo" una y otra vez. Asumí que era su hermana pequeña, ya que recordaba que en el porche de su casa había algunos juguetes.

\- ¿Tobi? Lo siento, tengo un mono como hermana- Me dijo el chico rubio cuando vio a quién apuntaba la pequeña mona que asumo sujetaba entre sus brazos.

\- Eh, sí, no te preocupes...

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí, eh...debo volver...tengo...las tostadas en el horno. Buenas noches.

\- Vale, buenas noches.

Aun dándoles la espalda entré a mi habitación, la cual por suerte tenía las persianas bajadas. No quería que nadie viera mi rostro, absolutamente nadie.

Me tumbé en la cama, aun escuchando a la hermanita de Deidara chillando afuera. Estaba seguro que me decía guapo solo para molestarme, los niños son crueles.

De la mesita de noche que se encontraba a mi derecha saqué nuevas vendas y cubrí mi rostro. Tal vez no estaba listo para mostrarme al mundo después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué onda microondas? Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, si leen este fanfic desde Ao3 o fanfiction pueden encontrar mi ilustración en wattpad o en mi tumblr. El dibujo de este mes me costó demasiado, ya que soy un asco dibujando perspectivas y objetos inanimados en general .
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y recuerden, la heterosexualidad es frágil.


	6. La bella y la bestia

Al día siguiente me sentía algo mejor, sin embargo, las palabras de la hermanita de Deidara todavía resonaban en mi cabeza como un eco molesto. Era como tener un mosquito en la habitación y que este no parar de picarme.  
Quería que me tragara la tierra y no escucharla más, pero por más que le rezara al inframundo no sucedía. Sabía que si no me distraía de inmediato tendría sus palabras en la cabeza por mucho tiempo más y sería difícil librarme de ellas. Para poder cumplir con mi cometido me dispuse a hacer mi rutina diaria.  
Siguiendo mi rutina de siempre fui a clases, y en el camino me recogió Deidara. Todavía me sorprendía que pudiera cargarme con lo pequeño que era, y también me asombraba cuánta furia podía acumular su pequeño cuerpo, siempre enojado, siempre furioso por algo. Pero ese era él, y no lo cambiaba por nada, porque irritarlo mientras pedaleaba era gracioso, íbamos cada vez más rápido.  
Unos metros más adelante se nos unieron Hidan y Kakuzu, cada uno en su bicicleta. Recorrimos el espacio del pueblo que nos faltaba para llegar al pueblo burlándonos de Deidara para que este vaya más rápido.  
Fue un día común y corriente, sin ninguna novedad, y el resto de la semana transcurrió de igual manera. Todo era tranquilo, incluso Sasori lo estaba, aunque ya no me hablaba con tanta confianza como antes y evitaba acercarse a toda costa, seguramente se le pasaría pronto.  
La tarde del viernes después de la escuela me encontraba en la casa de Itachi tomando té. Estar en su hogar me resultaba relajante y acogedor.  
\- Háblame de Konan – Le dije antes de tomar un sorbo de té.  
\- ¿Qué quieres saber?  
\- No lo sé, lo que sea.  
\- ¿Tiene que ver con los sentimientos raros que me comentaste el otro día?  
\- Sí.  
\- Creo que Konan te gusta.  
\- ¿Tú crees?  
\- Sí, pasas mucho tiempo con ella, hablas de ella todos los días…  
Me quedé en silencio sin saber qué decir ante lo que había dicho. Itachi tenía razón, sentía algo por Konan.  
\- Creo que tienes razón…Debería decirle – Dije después de varios segundos de silencio  
\- Tal vez debas esperar un poco más, puede ser uno de esos enamoramientos fuga…  
\- Se lo diré el sábado de la siguiente semana, está decidido- Interrumpí el consejo no tan consejo.  
Decidí ignorar todos los consejos de Itachi ¡Esto era amor verdadero! Y como nunca había sentido nada así debía hacer todo para que resulte. Konan era genial, yo no lo era tanto, así que nos podríamos equilibrar muy bien, solo me quedaba rezar para que me acepte con mi rostro deforme y todo.  
Mi plan de volverme un chico genial y popular iba sobre ruedas, y no permitiría que nadie me lo quite. Ya hablaba con casi todo el salón y pronto tendría novia. Me faltaba poco para alcanzar la iluminación.  
A pesar de que Itachi seguía diciendo que no me precipite, lo ignoré por completo y me marché a casa luego de convencer a Itachi de ayudarme con Konan.  
\- Voy a ayudarte, pero en serio…no te garantizo que todo salga bien…suerte en tu primer amor, de algo hay que morir en esta vida – Me dijo algo resignado a darme más consejos mientras me marchaba colina abajo en dirección a mi casa.  
Al día siguiente era la competencia de Kisame, así que fui con Itachi en bicicleta al colegio. Como era un evento escolar todos íbamos con nuestros uniformes, así que mi deseo de ver a mis amigos con ropa de diario iba a esperar.  
Sabía de buena fuente que Sasori no asistiría, así que cualquier posibilidad de post-venganza quedaba descartada, por lo tanto, podía relajarme por completo y divertirme. Aunque el día de hoy no esperaba tener a Konan cerca debido que siempre se la pasaba con Nagato y Yahiko, sabía que hoy iba a salir todo genial.  
Cuando llegamos al colegio vi a Konan entre el pequeño tumulto de gente que esperaba el transporte que nos llevaría al lugar de la competencia de Kisame en el pueblo de al lado. Estaba sonriéndole a Yahiko. Me gustaba verla feliz.  
El profesor Asuma se encontraba ahí también, Hidan como siempre estaba faltándole el respeto y fastidiándolo, pero el profesor le tenía una paciencia infinita. A veces lo admiraba, soportar a muchos monos adolescentes todos los días debía ser agotador.  
Mientras Itachi estacionaba su bicicleta en el lugar designado me puse a observar a toda la gente que se encontraba esperando. Hidan se nos fue acercando para saludar.  
\- ¿Dónde está Kisame? – Le pregunté a Itachi.  
\- Partió la noche anterior, tendremos un viaje de dos horas y eso podría fatigarlo si viajaba hoy – Justo terminó de acomodar su bicicleta y nos dispusimos a unirnos a toda la gente.  
\- Eso tiene sentido, ojalá gane – Le respondí mientras lo seguía.  
\- Viajar a través del bosque es más rápido – Se quejó nuestro acompañante -Se tarda solo media hora.  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Le pregunté con curiosidad.  
\- Digamos que tengo pasatiempos – Me respondió, pero por alguna razón miraba a Itachi  
\- Oh, Tobi, no te presentamos a nadie del otro salón, mira, ahí están – Mi primo me señaló a un grupo igual de grande que el nuestro, sabía que lo hacía para cambiar de tema, pero igual hice caso.  
Los del otro salón y cursos menores también iban, pero no sabía si lo hacían por obligación o por deseo. Estar cerca a ellos me ponía nervioso porque no los conocía y probablemente tendríamos que ir en el mismo bus, y seguramente querrían…interactuar.  
Por suerte para mí, terminamos yendo en buses diferentes. Así que apenas llegaron los tres vehículos que nos llevarían subí a toda velocidad para alejarme de ellos y agarrar un asiento cerca la ventana. Quería ver todo el paisaje puesto que iríamos a un lugar del país del fuego en donde nunca había estado, a un pueblo llamado Eda.  
\- Estás acostumbrado a viajar, ¿verdad?  
Me volteé al ver que Konan se sentaba mi lado, mi corazón iba a explotar ¿Por qué no se sentó con Yahiko o Nagato? Hoy era mi día de suerte.  
\- Sí, estoy acostumbrado ¿Cómo lo supiste?  
\- Solo lo presentía.  
Delante nuestro estaba Itachi, quién de manera disimulada me guiñó un ojo. Mi corazón se aceleró al sentir el peso de Konan en el asiento de al lado. Aunque toda la semana la pasé conversando con ella, estar juntos en el bus me ponía más contento.  
Deidara se sentó al lado de Itachi, aunque no se lo veía muy contento tenían una conversación animada. Todo iba sobre ruedas, como el bus.  
Las dos horas de viaje conversé con ella y admiré el paisaje. Aunque de vez en cuando Deidara se daba la vuelta para molestarme, pero terminó quedándose dormido al poco tiempo y no pasó nada más. Pronto los árboles del bosque fueron reemplazados por casas y un templo igual al que había en mi pueblo. Aunque muchas cosas no diferían de Konoha, se notaba que Eda era más grande y, seguramente, próspero económicamente hablando.  
Al poco tiempo los buses se estacionaron en lo que parecía ser algo así como un coliseo deportivo. Itachi tuvo que despertar a Deidara mientras todos bajábamos apresuradamente, pero, noté que Kakuzu se quedó atrás, solo, y por un momento creí verlo algo inseguro de bajar. Nunca había visto esa faceta de él, me daba miedo. Pero al final tuvo que unirse al grupo ya que el conductor del bus le dijo que no podía quedarse a esperar a que bajara.  
Entramos al coliseo, el cual por dentro tenía graderías azules dispuestas alrededor de una piscina olímpica. Me ayudaron a subir y nos colocamos en cuarta fila todos los de mi salón, y en quinta los del otro. Al frente de nosotros se encontraba una pequeña banda compuesta por un par de tambores, un bombo, trompetas y clarinetes, supuse que serían de la otra escuela porque en la mía no teníamos eso hasta donde yo sabía. Aunque aún no tocaban me mantuve expectante de todos sus movimientos.  
Unos minutos después las conversaciones tranquilas de estudiantes y profesores se convirtieron en gritos de ánimo cuando de uno de los vestidores salieron todos los chicos y chicas del equipo de natación del colegio de Konoha, todos llevaban las mallas de natación de color azul oscuro con el símbolo del pueblo en blanco en pequeño en la una parte de la pierna derecha. Al poco tiempo salieron los de la otra escuela y los gritos nos ensordecieron.  
Todos gritaban y saltaban, excepto Kakuzu, quien continuaba sentado observando fijamente un punto en específico en el público contrario. En el tumulto del otro colegio estaba un grupo que tampoco chillaba ni vitoreaba, estaban más bien viendo hacia aquí ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Se conocían?  
Mi atención se desvió cuando noté a Kisame al instante por ser el más alto y corpulento de todo el equipo, y, según Shiro, el más nalgón, aunque eso no lo sabía decir con exactitud. Cuando giró a vernos movió el brazo para saludarnos y nos mandó un beso. Sentí que Itachi estaba por enloquecer a mi lado.  
El himno al País del fuego comenzó y todos los que estaban sentados se pusieron de pie, incluyendo a Kakuzu, que a pesar que no cantaba estaba más quieto que una estatua observando el mismo punto de manera fija. La canción se detuvo y nos volvimos a sentar, y él seguía sin desviar la mirada.  
En la parte opuesta donde estaba Kisame, quién se colocaba su gorro de natación, se encontraba el lugar de premiación y un podio donde un señor mayor pequeño estaba escalando para callar a la multitud y empezar a hablar por el micrófono, más tarde pude identificar que era el director Sarutobi de nuestra escuela, nunca lo logré ver hasta ese día. No le presté atención a sus palabras, ni a la del otro jefe de la otra escuela, pero solo sabía que con eso quedaba inaugurada la competencia.  
La banda empezó a tocar una canción alegre y los jóvenes nadadores se sentaron en unas sillas de plástico que se encontraban contra una pared. La competencia ya había empezado.  
\- ¿Cuándo le toca a Kisame? – Le pregunté a Itachi elevando mi voz.  
\- No lo sé, pero él está en la prueba de resistencia, creo que las de velocidad son primero.  
Efectivamente, se llamaron primero a las pruebas de velocidad. Pude notar que los del otro salón vinieron por un compañero suyo llamado Zabuza porque no paraban de gritar su nombre con entusiasmo. El chico no era tan corpulento como Kisame, pero era bastante alto y muy moreno.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la prueba de 50 metros estilo libre terminó, con Zabuza con medalla de oro, pero plata y bronce ganadas por el otro colegio, los chicos menores de Konoha llegaron cuarto y quinto lugar por milésimas de segundo.  
Se continuaron las pruebas de 50 metros, las cuales no duraban más de un minuto. Libre, espalda, pecho y mariposa eran los estilos que se manejaban. Zabuza estaba en casi todas y en cada una de las que participó se llevó una medalla, ese chico llegaría a las olimpiadas seguramente.  
Finalmente llegó la útima prueba, y el colegio de Konoha estaba solo dos medallas por delante de Eda. 200 metros estilo mariposa, Kisame participaba. Nos volvió a saludar antes de colocarse los googles e Itachi enloqueció, gritaba y saltaba tanto que pensé que en cualquier momento iba a expulsar espuma por la boca y desmayarse.  
Todos los competidores se colocaron en la plataforma y todo el stadium se calló. Los nadadores se pusieron en posición y una vez sonó la señal saltaron directo al agua. Entonces el público volvió a gritar y aplaudir para dar ánimos.  
Para lograr avanzar al nadar uno no va y flota inmediatamente, sino que se impulsa aun estando bajo el agua unos metros para poder alcanzar mayor velocidad al momento de emerger. Noté esa técnica al ver a tanta gente nadar en un día, y todos los nadadores de esta prueba lo hacían bien y contenían la respiración bastante más que los de otras categorías.  
Kisame se encontraba en tercer lugar por poco, lo sobrepasaban dos del otro colegio y detrás suyo se encontraban sus compañeros de Konoha. Todo parecía perdido cuando de repente, en la última vuelta, los del equipo contrario fueron rebasados por los nuestros, como si hubieran esperado al último momento para sacar fuerzas.  
La multitud enloqueció aún más.  
Gracias a Kisame y sus compañeros, Konoha pudo mantener su victoria, y es así que terminamos ganando por cinco medallas. El público estaba loco, principalmente Itachi, que en cualquier momento iban a ponerle una camisa de fuerza. Sin embargo, Kakuzu seguía comportándose más extraño de lo normal y eso me ponía en alerta.  
Luego de la ceremonia de premiación se nos dio una hora para poder descansar antes de viajar, así que todos nos dispersamos. Deidara y Hidan desaparecieron, los gemelos se fueron a no sé dónde, e Itachi, Yahiko, Nagato, Konan y yo decidimos explorar los alrededores del stadium y buscar dulces que no había en Konoha. Gracias al cielo nos alejamos, porque ver a Kakuzu como estaba me ponía los pelos de punta.  
A unos pasos del coliseo encontramos un pequeño combini y al ingresar fuimos directo a la sección de dulces. Tenía algo de dinero ahorrado para este día, seguramente encontraría cosas geniales.  
\- Miren estos, dice que saben a cebolla- Dijo Yahiko levantando un empaque color naranja para mostrárnoslo, eran una especie de dulces con formas raras.  
\- Qué asco ¡Cómpralo! – Le respondió Nagato  
\- ¿Creen que a Kisame le gusten las gomitas en forma de tiburón? – Nos preguntó Itachi  
\- Yo creo que sí – Le respondí mientras escudriñaba entre todos los paquetes– Mira, Konan, estos dulces parecen papel – Le tendí el paquete  
\- Me los llevo -Tomó el paquete de mis manos y revisó el precio.  
Estuvimos como diez minutos decidiendo qué comprar, viendo cuánto dinero teníamos y tratando de recordar qué cosas podíamos comprar en Konoha y cuáles no. Esta clase de momentos, aunque parecían desastrosos, era de la clase que uno contaba a sus amigos universitarios o compañeros de trabajo una vez que uno salía del colegio, así que sabía que lo recordaría.  
Konan compró los dulces-papel y Yahiko los caramelos cebolla y otros más con sabores asquerosos, no sé con qué propósito, pero se lo veía muy contento. Nagato terminó llevándose varios de sabor frutilla de diferentes marcas, Itachi finalmente se decantó por comprarle las gomitas con forma de tiburón a Kisame, mientras que yo me decidí por unos cerebros que llevaban relleno dulce dentro.  
Esperamos a Kisame saliera de los vestidores, y cuando salió Itachi fue el primero en abrazarlo para felicitarlo por su medalla de oro. Esos dos eran bastante unidos.  
Más tarde nos encontrábamos en el parquecito que se encontraba frente al pequeño estadio engullendo el dulce botín del combini, a excepción de Yahiko, que se guardaba sus asquerosos caramelos para una ocasión especial.  
\- Gracias por venir, muchachos – Dijo Kisame con la boca llena de tiburoncitos de goma.  
\- No nos lo hubiéramos perdido por nada del mundo-Respondió Itachi  
\- Felicidades por el oro – Le dijo Yahiko  
\- Muchas gracias, me hacen sonrojar – Rió  
Sin darnos cuenta la hora pasó y teníamos que dirigirnos al bus. Sin embargo, Konan se percató que dejó su suéter en alguna parte de las graderías del estadio, así que mientras todos mis compañeros se acomodaban di media vuelta para buscar el abrigo. Dudaba que alguien lo hubiera levantado, por lo que fui confiado en encontrarlo.  
Efectivamente lo encontré, se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde nos habíamos sentado para poyar a Kisame. Subir me tomó tiempo, pero logré agarrar el suéter morado de mi amiga sin tener ningún accidente.  
Mientras me bajaba de las graderías pude escuchar un pequeño alboroto que provenía de los vestidores, y como el curioso que soy decidí ir a ver qué sucedía. En este momento solo podía dejarme llevar por el impulso de idiotez, todo el tiempo en el que estuve en Konoha me controlé, pero hoy quería hacer de todo, estaba en un nuevo lugar.  
Atravesé el umbral sigilosamente, escuchando con más claridad lo que eran risas y algunos quejidos. Me colgué el suéter de Konan en el hombro, y me asomé lentamente para ver qué sucedía mientras mi ojo se acostumbraba la oscuridad.  
Dándome la espalda se encontraban cuatro muchachos, pude saber que eran de la otra escuela por el uniforme que llevaban. Tenían todos peinados muy similares con todo el pelo lleno de laca y en forma de tupé al estilo chico malo. El cuarteto reía a carcajadas, pero, había una quinta persona que no pude ver, pero cuya voz quejosa me sonaba familiar.  
\- Acaba de una vez con el joto, Kenta- Decía uno de ellos entre risas  
\- Mira cómo se arrastra – Rió otro  
\- Todos ustedes…son…unos cobardes -Dijo la persona que no podía ver, sonaba como si estuviera herida.  
Entonces, cuando uno de los enormes tipos se hizo a un lado pude notar tendida boca abajo en el piso a una persona sumamente pequeña al lado de ellos, sus cabellos dorados estaban revueltos y toda su ropa estaba mojada por el agua del piso de los vestidores. Era Deidara.  
En ese momento el impulso de idiotez se desvaneció y sentí una furia que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas agarrar a todos y cada uno de esos sujetos por el cuello y retorcerlos, quitarles los ojos, matarlos a golpes, quería lastimarlos y que nunca más pudieran levantarse.  
\- Hey, ustedes -Les levanté la voz desde donde estaba, firme como un soldado, tratando de parecer más grande.  
En ese momento no pensé de manera racional, no se me pasó por la mente que en las condiciones en las que estaba cualquiera de ellos podía romperme como un palillo. Solo quería hacerle caso a mis impulsos y mis ganas de violencia.  
Los cuatro se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo, dejando a Deidara al descubierto. Pude notar algunas gotas de sangre en su uniforme, tenía algunas huellas de zapato sobre el cuerpo y estaba muy sucio. Mi furia incrementó más.  
\- ¿Tú qué, momia? – me dijo uno de ellos mirándome de arriba abajo, intrigado.  
\- Seguro te cubres la cara por ser feo – Dijo otro.  
\- Métete en tus asuntos, feo – Continuó otro.  
\- Lo que hagan con él es asunto mío – no podía creer la voz profunda que salió de mi boca tapada por vendas, ni lo que estaba haciendo, nunca me había arriesgado por alguien así.  
\- To…bi ¿Qué…estás haciendo…? - Me dijo Deidara con voz débil.  
Todos se interesaron en mí y dejaron de lado a mi amigo. El más grande de ellos dio un paso adelante y levantó una ceja mientras me escaneaba con la mirada.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Eres su novio? ¿Qué nos vas a hacer? ¿Intentarás salvar a tu bella, bestia?  
A continuación de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de su uniforme sacó una navaja y me apuntó con ella. Me miró de manera desafiante, como invitándome a enfrentarle. La sangre me empezó a hervir, quería saltarle encima y quitarle esa cara de confianza que tenía.  
\- Kenta, ya es suficiente – Dijo una voz extremadamente profunda y segura detrás de mí, justo cuando estaba decidido a enfrentarme a ese tipo.  
Me di la vuelta era ¡¿Kakuzu!? ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí? ¿Esa era su voz? Era la primera vez que la escuchaba, y me sorprendía cuan fuerte era aun cuando el barbijo tapaba su boca ¿Cómo sabía el nombre de estos tipos?  
\- Kakuzu ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has suavizado? ¿Ahora estás de parte de los putos? – Le dijo Kenta sin bajar la navaja.  
\- Kenta, baja esa navaja – Le respondió sin siquiera inmutarse, muy tranquilo, pero firme al mismo tiempo.  
\- ¿O qué?  
Kakuzu permaneció inmóvil y solo le miro a los ojos. Su presencia era tan intimidante que, aun estando desarmado, sentía que él era el que mandaba en esta habitación. Kenta se puso nervioso, bajó la navaja y se fue seguido por toda la pandilla, quienes chocaron sus hombros de manera agresiva conmigo al marcharse.  
\- Obito, ve por Deidara - Me ordenó con voz serena, pero firme a la vez, como si le estuviera dando órdenes a un subordinado.  
Obedecí inmediatamente y corrí hacia Deidara. Poco o nada me importó el estado de mi cuerpo y lo levanté en brazos.  
\- ¿Qué…haces, idiota? Yo…puedo solo- Me dijo entre débiles intentos de liberarse de mí.  
Ignoré sus protestas por completo, al igual que mi dolor en todo al cuerpo al cargarlo en ese momento, y seguí a Kakuzu a través de los vestidores. Sabía que no debía preguntar nada, por lo menos no en ese momento, y es que tenía muchas interrogantes, pero ahora no era tiempo.  
Cuando salimos de los vestidores nos percatamos que todo el salón nos buscaba, y cuando nos notaron Hidan fue el primero en correr hacia nosotros y tomar a Deidara en sus brazos a pesar de las protestas de este. Itachi, Kisame y Konan fueron conmigo y me empezaron a inundar con preguntas y a decirme lo preocupados que estaban por nosotros.  
\- Se los diré mañana, muchachos…ahora mismo no estoy muy de humor para hablar sobre lo ocurrido…por cierto, Konan, aquí está tu sueter. -Les dije tratando de calmar sus ansias de saber.  
\- Oh…gracias, lo había olvidado – Dijo mientras lo tomaba de mis manos.  
Kakuzu se mantenía serio, sin decir ninguna palabra, pero yo sabía que estaba alerta, y en cierta manera ya empecé a darme cuenta del porqué de su comportamiento extraño. Solamente me preguntaba como conocía a los muchachos de Eda y por qué estos le tenían respeto o miedo, más aún ¿Cómo sabían de la orientación sexual de Deidara?  
Cuando nos subimos al bus decidí que lo mejor era estar con ellos a pesar de que sabía que Konan estaba dispuesta a sentarse a mi lado de nuevo. Encargarme del bienestar de Deidara ahora era prioridad.  
Nos sentamos en la parte trasera del bus, Deidara se encontraba mirando a la ventana, yo a su lado y delante nuestro Hidan y Kakuzu. El chico de cabellos de oro no nos dirigía la palabra ni nos veía, solo estaba ahí, observando el pueblo.  
\- ¿¡Por qué demonios te separaste!? – Le reclamó Hidan una vez que el bus empezó a marchar, se levantó ligeramente de su asiento para poder ver mejor el rostro.  
Kakuzu solo lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, y eso fue suficiente para Hidan para saber que debía guardar la compostura y sentarse. Continuamos mirando unos segundos a Deidara y noté que toda su ropa aún seguía sucia, tanto por tierra como por sangre.  
Reprimí mis ganas de llorar de rabia que tenía, no soportaba verlo en ese estado. Coloqué mi mano en su hombro y él la hizo a un lado sin voltear a verme. Entendí entonces que a pesar que quería animarlo ese no era el momento.  
\- Yo…solo me separé del grupo, necesitaba estar solo…eso es todo – Dijo Deidara en un hilo de voz varios minutos después, manteniéndose en la misma posición – Solo quería alejarme de todos unos momentos…entonces ellos me encontraron y me arrastraron a los vestuarios.  
Hidan lo miraba desconcertado, mientras tanto, Kakuzu no paraba de observar a los gemelos, quienes estaban notablemente nerviosos unos asientos más delante de nosotros. Algo tenían que ver para que los esté observando. El ambiente del bus era tenso, a pesar que el resto del salón se enfocaban en sus propios asuntos, se notaba que solo fingían demencia.  
Así pasaron dos horas, y Deidara solo se movió para hacerme a un lado y correr fuera del bus. Fui detrás de él lo más rápido que pude, apartando de mi camino a toda aquella persona que se atravesara en mi camino.  
Logré salir del bus justo cuando Deidara alcanzaba su bicicleta y se iba pedaleando con gran rapidez. Me dispuse a seguirlo lo más rápido que podía, pero justo cuando iba a tomar impulso, sentí una mano en mi hombro. Era Kakuzu, que por alguna razón no quería que siguiera a Deidara.  
\- Es mejor que lo dejes solo – Dijo Hidan recién llegando – No es muy charlador en ese estado. Más bien, deberíamos hacernos cargo de otro asunto – Dirigió su mirada a los gemelos, quienes recién salían del bus y de una manera torpe trataban de escabullirse.  
Nos dirigimos a ellos con paso firme y los acorralamos contra una pared de la escuela, alejada de la vista de todos. Estábamos dispuestos a enfrentarnos a ellos, pero antes de que podamos hablar ellos ya nos estaban diciendo todo.  
\- Solo le contamos a una persona, no pensamos que el rumor se iba a extender a Eda- Dijo el de voz chistosa, Shiro.  
\- Lo sentimos mucho- La voz siniestra de Kuro daba más miedo cuando rogaba.  
Hidan se arremangó las mangas y tomó a ambos por el cuello de las camisas, levantándolos un poco hacia su rostro. Su mirada cambio de escepticismo a ira a medida que los escuchaba rogar para no los golpeen.  
\- ¡¿A quién le dijeron!?- Gritó agitándolos con fuerza  
\- A Akihiro, solamente a él – Dijeron ambos al unísono con voz quebrada  
\- ¡Akihiro vive en Eda, idiotas! – Los arrojó hacia atrás, provocando que se golpearan las espaldas contra la pared – Seguramente le fue a contar a Kenta y a toda su pandilla – Se crujió los nudillos – Ahora debemos buscarlo y hacerle pagar.  
Kakuzu, que a este momento permanecía inmutable, tembló ligeramente al escuchar el nombre de Kenta ¿Le tenía miedo él? ¿Él que hace algunas horas le ordenaba bajar su navaja estando desarmado? ¿Qué historia tenían esos dos? Además ¿Cómo conocían al tal Akihiro si era de Eda? ¿Tenía algo de relación con el “pasatiempo” de Hidan?  
Quería preguntar, quería despejarme las dudas, pero sabía que hoy no era el momento adecuado. Ni siquiera mi impulso de idiotez se hizo presente para hacerme hablar estupideces.  
Dejamos a los gemelos en paz antes de que la gente se pregunte qué estaba pasando. Kakuzu me llevó a casa sin volver a hablar, pero su silencio era diferente, como si tuviera muchas cosas en la cabeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Creepend acá. ¡Este capítulo me tomó más de lo usual, pero prometo que se los compensaré! Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen, especialmente a Patrick, que es mi beta reader. Como siempre, si ven este fanfic desde Ao3 o fanfiction, pueden encontrar la ilustración del cap en tumbrl o wattpad. Gracias a SweetAlphaChild, Adru67, Misamisasan58, Tito-luna16 y a locaconeja por andar siempre comentando mis capítulos, se les agradece. Siempre los leo, no duden de eso.


End file.
